


Moving On

by Laurasauras



Series: Striderverse [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bondage and Discipline, Consensual Somnophilia, Established Relationship, Fear of Flying, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Drop, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-04-22 14:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 32,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14311161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurasauras/pseuds/Laurasauras
Summary: Dave and Dirk are finally leaving home for university. They are going toenjoytheir new freedom.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/megalaurasaurasrex  
> 

It takes you less than half an hour to pack, but you still know you’re dragging it out. After all, you’ve packed up your life in less time before. Every few years, with no warning even from your position as “Bro Translator”, Bro will give you and Dave about five minute’s notice that you’re leaving for somewhere. Then you go. And you never see the apartment you left again. You almost always return to somewhere in Houston, just because Bro isn’t abandoning his porn studio for anything short of an actual apocalypse, but you have to learn to have a go-bag ready, to know where the shit you care about is. To not have shit that’s gonna be too heavy to carry, just in case Bro takes you hiking into the desert. 

You stand awkwardly in the lounge, Dave jabbering away while he makes sandwiches for the trip in the kitchen. You don’t mean to tune him out, but your thoughts are a bit too loud to hear anything else over them. 

‘I’m gonna go … let Bro know we’re nearly off,’ you say.

‘Oh, cool, good, yes,’ Dave says, and you leave before he can say any more synonyms. 

You don’t knock before you open Bro’s door. He’s on his bed fiddling with a Rubik’s cube. Which might actually be the strangest thing you’ve ever walked in on him doing in that it is utterly mundane. And where the fuck did he even get a Rubik’s cube?

He looks up at you and you tap your fingers on the doorframe as you try and figure out how to phrase it. That you’re leaving. You have no idea how normal families do this. 

‘Considered coming with,’ Bro says, suddenly.

‘What, to Massachusetts?’ you say.

‘There’s porn everywhere,’ he says.

‘You know, we kinda like that it’s so far from home.’

‘Yeah, ‘course you do.’

‘You can still … visit us,’ you say. ‘Though, like, give us a bit of space. Time, whatever.’

‘Oh,’ he says. 

You don’t think you’ve ever heard him say an unnecessary word. 

‘Good,’ he says eventually. ‘I … want to …’

‘Yeah, well. You’re still our Bro. Even if you’re monumentally fucked up.’

He sits up, puts the cube down. 

‘Dave hates me,’ he says, so quiet you almost don’t hear him.

‘Jesus Christ, Bro, you wait ‘til now to sort this shit out?’

He shrugs but his shades stay pointed your way. You bet he’s looking past you, though. You do that too, pretend you’re making eye contact like you’re not nervous. It’s weird to think of Bro as nervous.

‘Dude, if you wanted us to love you and have some kind of tearful goodbye with promises to come home for Christmas, maybe you should have treated us better. You know, instead of, I dunno, getting us into porn?’

‘Was the right thing to do,’ he says.

‘Wow.’

‘You weren’t gonna earn your way working at that shithole. And you got each other now.’

God you wish you didn’t understand exactly where he was coming from. You bet you wouldn’t if he hadn’t raised you.  _ Understanding does not equal acceptance _ , you remind yourself.

‘Right, well … maybe next time go full cult mode so the kids don’t realise that other families don’t look like this.’

His mouth tics down slightly. 

‘Come on, Bro, give us a fist bump at the door.’

He stands up and you lead the way back to the living room. Dave’s leaning on the back of the couch typing on his phone. He puts it away when you come out. 

‘Stay sharp,’ he says, signing as well to drive home the message. 

Dave smirks at him, offers his fist and receives a righteous bump. You pick up your bag and bump him as well. 

He watches you until you close the door.

You and Dave don’t speak for the whole taxi ride to the airport. 

‘Did … Bro get  _ emotional _ with you?’ Dave asks as you wait in line to check your luggage. 

‘Yeah, a bit,’ you say.

‘Fuck, that’s weird,’ he says.

‘Which says just about as much about our childhood as it probably needs to.’

‘I just didn’t think he  _ liked _ us,’ Dave says.

‘He … doesn’t express himself well.’

Dave snorts with dry amusement. 

‘He loves us in his own way,’ you say.

‘Yeah, I don’t get that at all.’

You have to stop talking as you do the baggage thing and then walk to your gate.

‘It doesn’t make it okay,’ you say. ‘Just because he cares about us, that doesn’t make everything okay.’

‘I know,’ Dave says defensively. 

‘Because he’s still a dick, even if he has reasons for it.’

‘He has reasons?’

‘Dude, he’s … lawful evil, if you want to put a name to it. He has his own reasons which  _ do not hold up to peer review _ , but of course he has reasons.’

Dave gives you a disparaging look, probably for bringing dungeons and dragons into a perfectly normal conversation. 

‘I mean, if the apocalypse ever  _ does _ happen, we’re set, right?’ you say.

‘Do we have to buy swords for the new apartment?’

‘Duh.’

‘Right, why would we make a normal life for ourselves?’

‘He’s gonna visit, and he’s gonna bring his sword, do you think us not having anything in the apartment will stop him from strifing?’

Dave grimaces. You glare around the room behind your shades, pissed off because you’ve got an hour until you fly and then a pretty long flight and you do not like the idea of flying and you can’t hold your brother’s hand when he’s uncomfortable. Stupid obviously twins thing. You’ll never pass for his boyfriend.

‘But we don’t have to keep the swords in the fridge,’ you say, like that’s a treat.

‘We won’t have puppet dong everywhere around the house,’ he says. 

‘No more cameras.’

‘Can take a piss without Cal sneaking up on me.’

‘He’s just a puppet.’

‘He fucking moves on his own.’

‘Can have people over,’ you say, because you’ve argued that point to death and neither of you are budging. Cal does not fucking move on his own.

‘Can watch movies that aren’t horror or porn.’

‘I think I’ll learn to cook.’

‘Dude,’ Dave says. ‘We’re going to have our own place.’

You grin at him and he grins back. Look at the two of you. Emoting. 

You board the plane and think you’re doing pretty well with the anxiety. Bro can’t even go in an airport he’s so flight phobic. You’re on a fucking plane. Take that. Dave isn’t worried at all, the weirdo. Neither are most of the passengers, to be fair. 

You recite statistics on plane crashes in your head as everyone else gets sorted. When you run out of those, you turn to the laws of physics. When you can’t think anymore, you grab Dave’s hand, fuck what everyone else thinks. 

He looks at you in surprise and then smirks at whatever your face looks like. You can’t fucking feel what your face feels like. Is that a symptom of something? 

He squeezes your hand and you force yourself to breathe through your nose and out your mouth. 

There is nothing wrong with this airplane. It runs on motherfucking science. You could build it if you had the resources. You understand how it is put together and why it is very unlikely that it will crash. You understand the major reasons behind airplane crashes and that worrying about it more or less is not one of those reasons, so you might as well fucking relax. 

You decide to try saying that aloud, just in case it helps. Your therapist said that saying things out loud should drown out your internal voice. 

‘There is nothing wrong with this airplane,’ you tell Dave.

‘Nope,’ he says, calm as anything. ‘This airplane is top shit, bro, this is a good airplane. You could eat a roast dinner off, it, that’s how clean it is, clean as a fucking whistle, good fucking airplane.’

‘The science behind flight is understood and not going to spontaneously fail.’

Dave laughs and squeezes your hand. 

‘Nah, this shit is solid. It’s like, what, gravity? We  _ got _ this, we accounted for gravity, we got thrust and resistance and shit on the lock down, there are dials spinning round exactly like they’re supposed to, everything looks sweet as pie, sweet as your ass.’

‘I could build an airplane,’ you tell him. 

‘I know you could, dude, you’re the motherfucking best. It’s like, you’re a wizard of science, casting spells on all us unsuspecting mortals. You’re going to M-I motherfucking T, my love, you’re gonna fucking smash it, you could make one of these weird giant robot travelling machines.’

It is taking so fucking long for this plane to take off.

‘I hate this,’ you say, instead of something positive. Whoops.

‘You’re doing good, so good,’ Dave says, grabbing your other hand as well. ‘Not even four hours and we’ll be there, we’ve driven longer trying to find a fucking park, you’re doing fine, Bro couldn’t even get through the fucking doors of the airport to pick someone up, you’re so good, you’re fine.’

You grit your teeth.

‘Keep talking, babe, I’m here,’ he says, leaning closer.

‘There’s nothing wrong with this airplane,’ you whisper.

‘Not even a little bit, I’d take those engineers out for dinner if I could, ‘cept I’m fuckin’ in love with you, it’s like, hey, engineer, you cool with me keeping my best bro by my side? ‘Cause if not there’s no fuckin’ sex for you and I don’t care how rad a job you did on this airplane, I know it’s fuckin’ sweet.’

Your arms and legs are pressed together and you’re gripping his hands so tight it must hurt. Then the plane starts to crawl forwards. You jump a little and look at him desperately. 

‘You’re doing so good, Dirk, look at you, it’s like you’re a fucking pro at this, you’re just sitting in this seat and letting the miracle of flight happen, you’re so good. Hey, bro, just out of curiosity, did you happen to take a valium before the flight like we agreed was a good idea because I can’t remember you doing that and it was probably a really good idea.’

You shake your head. You forgot with all the leaving home and what Bro has emotions shit. 

You can  _ feel _ the plane starting to take off. You don’t know how to describe the difference between being on the ground and being in the air, but this is it, this is fucking it, you are flying and going so fucking fast and cars are dangerous enough, holy shit, why didn’t you just drive, you could have driven, you’re a good driver. 

‘Aw, babe, that’s fine, you’re so good at this, it was just to take the edge off, but look how good you’re doing even without the medication, what a fucking pro.’

You laugh nervously. 

‘I’m serious,’ he says. ‘I’ve seen you have panic attacks over less and I’m so fucking impressed, you know. Like, shit, it’s actually kinda hot how well you’re handling this.’

This time your laugh is less nervous. Of course Dave is trying to sooth you by hitting on you. It’s like his one move. 

‘I’m gonna close the window for you, there you go, that’s fine, it’s just the two of us here, we could be on a bus except we got sweet movies and shit to distract us if you want, you want to watch a movie?’

You shake your head.

‘What do you want, Dirk, I’m here,’ he says.

You just clutch him closer. 

‘Yeah, you got me, idiot, I’m right here.’

He knocks his head gently against yours. 

‘Hey, let’s look in this little package, look at what we’ve got here,’ he says. He lets go of your hands and opens the plastic covered blanket. It is utterly unsurprising that it turns out to be a blanket. The clear package with headphones inside turns out to be headphones. When will the mysteries end.

‘Cool, look, it’s blue, that’s a good colour, right?’

He drapes the blanket over your legs.

‘I’m not cold,’ you say.

‘Yeah, well, they cycle the air in here, just looking out for you.’

‘You know the air quality has declined since smoking on planes became illegal? Because they don’t need to cycle it as frequently now that there’s no smoke.’

‘Aw, what a useless fact,’ he says. ‘That’s how I know you’re doing so well, anxious people aren’t nearly that boring.’

You frown at him. 

‘But you’re gonna keep the blanket, because it’ll make you feel better,’ he says, looking you straight in the eye over his shades. He leans in to your ear. ‘I’m gonna distract you.’ He nips at the top of your ear before leaning back to make eye contact again, asking permission. 

You nod. 

He slides his hand under the blanket, over your pants. You’re suddenly regretting jeans. What else were you supposed to wear? You did not realise that anxiety hand jobs were on the table. 

He unbuttons and unzips you easily with one hand, rubbing down the outside of your jeans. 

Argh, okay, you’re too stressed to get hard, that’s frustrating. He smirks at you in that vaguely reassuring way. He doesn’t care, that’s what he’s telling you. He’s here for you. 

‘I keep thinking about John,’ he says, conversationally.

Oh, is he going to dirty talk you in public? Why is that so hot? You feel yourself relax as your body decides paying attention to Dave is more important than paying attention to whatever stupid thing you’ve decided is a risk. The plane, probably. Who can remember.

‘I’ve been messaging him, you know. He reckons the three hour drive is worth it, for long weekends or whatever. I reckon I could persuade him to do a day trip, if I tried hard enough. He’s pretty easy to convince.’

So easy to convince. God, Dave was so into that. You could just watch them fuck all day, you wouldn’t even mind staying out of it if it made Dave happy. He’s so hot when he’s invested. 

His hand has slipped inside your jeans, it’s rubbing against your underwear now. You’re getting hard, it’s working. 

‘And he’s an idiot, right, but he’s just as keen to meet up as I am. His teaching stuff is going well, he’s teaching 3rd grade. The kids apparently love his magic tricks. Did you know he’s into magic tricks?’

‘No,’ you say, as calmly as you can. 

God it’s hot that there are people all around, not knowing what you’re doing.

‘Yeah, he’s got all these card tricks he wants to show me, trick handcuffs, the works.’

Your next inhale is a little ragged. He reaches inside your underwear and grabs you properly.

‘Oh?’ you say.

‘Yeah, apparently he can pick any regulation handcuff, too, but he has some trick ones of his own. He thinks I won’t be able to get free, can you believe that? He thinks he can hold me down, like he’s cleverer than me or something.’

‘Surely you could find the latch if there’s one there,’ you say, as if your brother isn’t giving you a handjob under the weirdly soft and nice airplane blanket.

‘Yeah, exactly, it’s not like I’ve never seen a pair of handcuffs before, you remember.’

You do remember. You cuffed him at all four corners of a bed and then edged him for ages. It was your favourite video to make. The fucking satisfaction you got when you finally sat on his dick and rode him, coming on his chest and he could do nothing to stop you.

‘Right, it would have to stand out, you’d have to be able to reach it while you were cuffed. I reckon I could manage that.’

You imagine him getting out of your cuffs that day, doing it while you were lost in the moment so you didn’t know to stop him until it was too late. He’d flip you over and hold you down, punish you for holding him back, fuck you until you screamed. 

He’s gripping you almost too tightly, you know you’re close, it’s fucking good, you want to cry out but you’re in public, there are people all around. 

You sigh slightly, just playing, seeing if anyone notices. He leans in and nips at your earlobe before relaxing back into his seat. You look at his groin and see he’s hard too. You aren’t the only one with an exhibitionist kink. You guess that’s quite a positive trait for a pornstar to have. 

‘And he says “hi”, by the way,’ Dave says. ‘He says you made quite an impression, last time. Like, he thought I was instant BFF material, but he liked the vibe you were giving off too.’

You hum in agreement. It sounds a bit moany. You decide not to do that again. You’ll get caught if you keep doing that. Which you don’t want. 

A hostess walks towards you and Dave takes his hand back and fiddles with the screen in front of him until the she goes past.

He looks around and grins at you before he slips his hand under your pants again. Jesus he’s hot. 

‘Yeah, so he thought the same as everyone thinks, like I’m the younger one, it’s fucking obvious, right? But he didn’t do that shit where he thinks I’m gonna be more fun ‘cause I’m louder, you know?’

‘He hasn’t messaged me,’ you point out. 

‘Yeah, well, you never gave him your handle. You elusive bastard.’

Your laugh is breathless because you’re close again. 

‘What’s your plan here?’ you ask, as calmly as you possibly can. 

‘Plan?’ he says, smirking evilly.

‘No,’ you say, sternly. ‘I am not …’ Fuck, you’re in public. You scrunch your nose up. ‘I am not having come in my pants for then next five hours,’ you whisper.

‘It’d be on your shirt,’ Dave says, as if that’s better. 

‘Fuck you,’ you say. 

‘Yeah, I’m up for that, but I don’t know if I’m bold enough to sneak to the bathroom with you,’ he says, thankfully quietly. 

Goddamn, you’re going to come, that should not be that hot. 

He takes his hand away.

‘What the fuck?’ you say, eloquently. 

‘We got like … hmm …’ 

He taps on the screen in front of him until the map with the plane comes up.

‘Yeah, look, we’re halfway there. Woah, oh, livin’ on a prayer.’ He says it so deadpan and you fucking love him. 

‘We are not,’ you say with a huff.

‘Yeah, alright, but you’re cool now, yeah?’

‘I’m not fuckin’ cool,’ you say. 

‘Nah …’ he says.

‘Dave,’ you say. 

‘Yes, Dirk?’ he says. 

You are fucking surrounded by people, you’re still hard as fuck, it almost hurts, you will not wait another two and a half hours for him to get you off just to get rid of some stupid fear of flying that you aren’t even feeling anymore. You want to fucking kill him because you don’t want to wank yourself off on an airplane, somehow that’s much worse than getting it on with someone, because he is such a pussy about you edging him and yet he’s done this to you, he’s acting like he doesn’t give a shit, just scrolling through the movies.

‘Hey, look,  _ Con Air _ , this is like, the shittest movie ever, want to sync our screens?’ he says. 

‘Dave,’ you say. 

He looks at you, clearly fighting a smile. 

You meet his eyes, look down at your crotch, look back up at him. 

He grins.    
Oh, the fucking dick. 

You would have returned the favour if he had just got you there. He’s still nursing his own semi, you bet he wants that taken care of. You don’t think both of you should be turning off your brains at the same time, though, considering. 

He leans over to find the movie on your screen as well, helpfully puts your headphones on for you. 

‘You better start them, I’ll end up doing it out of sync, you got the skills.’

You roll your eyes and press both buttons at the same time. 

‘Yes, sweet, bro. This is going to be rad.’

‘Dave, this is the single most annoyed I have ever been with you.’

‘Nah, that’s not true,’ he says easily. ‘We’ve had a rich and stupid life together, bro, I have definitely annoyed you more.’

You resist the urge to kick the seat in front of you. That seems rude. On the plus side, you are not even a little bit scared at the moment. You decide it’s as good a time as any to open the window, just to see. You’d be pissed if you didn’t get to even see this shit in person.

Yep, you’re sure in the clouds. Fucking high up. You’re just gonna close that window again. 

Deep breath. What’s Nic Cage up to these days? Probably not getting in a fight with these assholes for literally no reason. God, the whole premise of this movie is stupid. And he’s going to be literally impossible to rile up for the rest of the movie now, because that character trait got conditioned out of him by being sent to prison, that sure is how it works.

‘Has Nic Cage killed your boner?’ Dave whispers. 

You give him a flat look. You think actually it was the window thing, but yeah, you will not get an erection while watching a Nic Cage movie, it’s a matter of fucking pride. 

He seems to understand exactly what you are silently saying, some stupid twin bullshit. He looks entirely too amused. You’re almost disappointed that he doesn’t try and make you take back those telepathic words.

‘Is this actually what is happening? Are we actually just watching  _ Con Air _ , that’s what is happening.’

‘Yeah, it’s thematic as hell and it’ll kill like, nearly two hours, that’s what you do on a plane, bro, you kill time. I kill time like nobody else, I got time by the throat, my dog, this is on lockdown, I just keep killin’ him and he keeps gettin’ back up, the fool.’

You watch the movie together. It’s been years since you last saw it and it seems to have upgraded from piece of shit in your mind, to so bad it’s good. The lines are just  _ terrible _ . There’s an art to them.

Dave holds your hand and you don’t feel spiteful enough to stop that from happening. He is so annoyingly good at keeping you from panicking. 

When the movie ends, the seatbelt light flicks on almost immediately. You look at him.

‘You chill?’

‘Always,’ you say. 

You actually are. You shove his hand away when he puts it under your blanket. You’re going to fucking endure this. He leans over you to slide the window up because that’s the rules and then leaves his hand on your knee, over the blanket. 

You start counting prime numbers in your head to distract yourself.

The plane shudders and you grip Dave’s hand.

‘Talk to me,’ Dave says.

‘The plane is descending and the air resistance is different because of currents, which is why we’re getting a bit of extra turbulence.’

‘Cool, you want to talk science with me? Lay it on me, bro, I can take science.’

‘Warm air and cool air, interacting and shit, Dave, I can’t think.’

Dave tries to put his arm around you but the seats are too awkward. He puts his hand in your hair instead, starts to dig his nails into your scalp. Okay, yes, you can concentrate on this. You grab his other hand with both of yours, force yourself not to hold too tight. Dave’s nails are painful but good, they send tingles down your face, you’re relaxing.

The plane does something that makes your stomach feel like you’re on a rollercoaster.

‘Ow,’ Dave says, and you grimace at the little marks you made on his hand just then. Maybe you should hold onto your armrest instead. Dave doesn’t let you take your hands away.

‘You wanna look out the window? Lots of houses and shit, we’re nearly on the ground.’

You very much do not want to look out the window. You stare at him instead, don’t let yourself focus on anything else. If you look hard, you can see his eyes through his shades.

‘Nearly there, you’re doing good, such a good boy, you’re okay,’ Dave says. 

You want to roll your eyes at him but actually you’re freaked out and his voice is soothing and this is ridiculous. 

‘Hey, we’re just above the runway now, it’s literally impossible for us to crash!’

You jump when the plane lands on its wheels and bounces slightly before it’s landing properly, still speeding along. Holy shit, how long does it take to drive this thing where it needs to go?

‘Look at that, we’re done, you did real good, you’ve officially flown on a plane, first Striders to do this shit, you know?’

‘How come the aviophobia missed you?’ you ask. 

‘Of course you know the name of it. I dunno, man, must take after whoever the fuck our mom was.’

It’s taking so long for everyone to get their shit together. Dave keeps you in your seat, which you know is sensible. They haven’t even opened the doors yet, you aren’t going anywhere.

‘When we get to our new place, I’m gonna just fuck all this stress out of you, okay?’ he says quietly.

You nod. You feel wrung out and hyperactive all at the same time. Dave drags you around, leads you off the airplane and to the baggage claim, you have no idea how he knows what he’s doing, then outside to find a taxi. 

The drive only takes 15 minutes, but you don’t like being driven by someone who isn’t your brothers and you don’t like sitting in an enclosed space at the moment and Dave gives up on saying soothing things and just raps Eminem songs to you the whole drive. 

You barely put the bags down in the kitchen before Dave pushes you against the counter, kisses you deeply. 

‘Ha, you weren’t kidding,’ you say as he kisses down your neck.

‘Nope.’

‘I hate to be the practical one …’

Dave growls against your skin and bites your collarbone before forcefully taking your shirt off. 

‘This isn’t back home, there isn’t lube stuffed literally everywhere.’

‘Fuck,’ Dave says. ‘Take your pants off.’

He turns to your suitcases and unzips them.

‘In the little bag,’ you say.

‘I know where it is,’ Dave says, sounding entirely too worked up. This was the guy who kept you from pulling your hair out for the last six hours. This guy.

He finds it and stands up, annoyed expression turning into a slow smirk as he sees you fully naked. You lean against the counter, not bothered about covering yourself up. He sits the lube down with a satisfying smack and lifts you so you’re half sitting on the counter. You wrap your legs around him. He strokes one leg and pops the lid off the lube with his other hand. He doesn’t fuck around, just pulls you forward so you’re barely on the bench, really only staying balanced because you’re leaning against him, and pushes a finger into your ass.

The angle makes you tighter than you usually are and you go to slide off the bench but Dave holds you firm. You try to relax while holding yourself up. Dave pushes another finger in and you moan and nearly fall over. You probably would have if he wasn’t holding your arm so steady. 

When you get control over yourself again, Dave takes the hand away to get more lube. He smears it over both his hands and then grabs your dick at the same time as adding a third finger. You grip the counter with both hands and lean back.

‘Get my belt,’ Dave says. 

You look at him helplessly, you are in no position to be taking your hands away from the bench. Then again, he’s covered in lube and you don’t want him moving his hands. 

Fuck it, you can do this one handed. You lean back a bit more, hoping that will help you balance and hook a leg over Dave’s shoulder. You reach down with your hand and fumble with his buckle. God damn, you’re supposed to be more coordinated than this. You blame it on the fairly reasonable distraction of Dave curling and straightening his fingers inside you, then pumping them, then stilling … No, focus, belt.

You finally get it open and then pull it away. You drop it to the floor and focus on his jean buttons. You meet his eyes and slide his jeans down. He doesn’t bother to step out of them. You slide his boxers down too.

‘Go on,’ he says. 

Jesus, Dave taking charge is hot. 

You grab the lube and rub some onto his dick. 

‘God, Dave, so hard, perfect,’ you say. 

He interrupts you with a kiss and it stretched your leg to the point of discomfort but it’s good, he’s pressed close, you can take it. When he pulls back you take your leg off his shoulder and wrap it around his waist, pull him closer.

‘Want you,’ you say. ‘Come  _ on _ , Dave.’ You voice is whiny with need but you don’t care. 

He takes his hands away and holds your hip as he guides himself in. 

‘ _ Fuck _ ,’ you say. You’re about to tell him to fucking  _ move already _ when he does. 

The angle’s kind of awkward, so he picks you up as if you’re nothing and holds you against the wall as he slams into you over and over. You cling to him and bite at his neck as he thrusts, so deep, so good, you want him more, it’s just on the edge of not enough, you want him faster and harder, you feel your nails digging into his shoulders through his shirt and you don’t care.

‘Fuck,  _ Dirk _ ,’ he moans and somehow when he comes he pushes deeper and it hits you right  _ there _ and when he wraps his hand around your dick you come so fucking hard.

He pulls out and eases you down onto your feet and catches you when you stagger a bit. 

‘Holy shit, Dave,’ you say.

He pulls you close for a slow kiss.

And you have no furniture for a post sex nap. Damn.


	2. Chapter 2

You shouldn’t have been surprised when it turned out that Dirk was forcing himself to sleep regularly so he’d always be ready to strife with Bro if he had to. You shouldn’t have been surprised when he decided that he didn’t need to do that anymore when you moved out. But here you are, waking up at the very reasonable time of 10:45 and Dirk has clearly spent all night in front of his computer. 

He’s on his phone when you go past to get yourself breakfast, which surprises you because he usually only emails and makes you call if he absolutely can’t avoid it.

‘Because I didn’t put the money there,  _ Christine _ , so you can understand why I’m a little wary,’ he says, voice going high with tension. You lean against the back of the couch, facing his desk as he listens. He turns in his chair to face you and makes a face at you, clearly directed at whoever Christine is. You eat your cereal and watch him, all hyper on sleep deprivation and trying to do a million things at once.

‘Well it’s my account, you should be able to tell me where the money came from!’

As soon as he’s off the phone you’re going to point out that if he’s Internet banking after being awake for over thirty hours it’s not surprising if he’s getting confused.

‘Yes, that’s fine, thank you,’ he says, before taking his phone from his ear and pressing the speaker button with violence. Tinny classical music starts playing. Hold music. Yuck.

‘You sleep-bank again, bro?’ you ask.

‘Apparently my entire course has been paid off,’ he says through gritted teeth.

‘What?’

‘Yeah, and I am not going to call Bro and yell at him until I can confirm it isn’t some fucking clerical error, because can you imagine?’

‘You think Bro paid off your student loans? But he said he wouldn’t!’

Dirk looks at you with tired eyes. God, he needs to get some sleep. As soon as he’s figured this out you are going to lock him in his room with no electronics. 

‘ _ Dirk, are you still there? _ ’

‘Yes,’ he says, leaving the phone on speaker.

_ ‘The name on the account is Dirk Strider, I don’t know what to tell you. Maybe a relative set you up an account specifically for college?’ _

‘Yeah, thanks, I’ll get in contact with … thanks.’

Dirk hangs up before the woman can do the goodbye spiel. He scrapes his nails through his hair. 

‘I’m calling Boston,’ he says.

‘Dude, it can wait, you’re wrecked.’

‘Don’t you want to know if he paid yours off, too?’

You frown at him. You haven’t even lived here a week, you don’t know why Dirk was even looking into your finances. You guess that’s just him, trying to figure out what needs to happen while you’re trying to figure out where sells the best coffee.

‘No, look, we can figure this out later, first get some sleep.’

‘I don’t need sleep.’

Right, well, you always knew this was a possibility. Stubborn shit. You try and drag him out of his computer chair but he won’t budge. You start pushing him towards the bedroom but the chair doesn’t want to fit through the door. He sighs.

‘Just let me …’ he tries to scoot his chair back to his desk. 

You hold it firm by the arms.

‘Dave, I’m fine, let me go.’

Sometimes you have to fall back on the basics. Like, how Dirk never passes up an opportunity to kiss you. Or like how he falls asleep immediately after he comes. 

His stupid fancy gamer chair isn’t big enough for you to straddle him, so you sit on his lap with your legs hanging off the side and kiss him.

‘Dave …’ he protests. 

‘Not talking time, kissing time,’ you say.

He’s kissing you but he’s not really in it, and it’s frustrating, and actually a bit hurtful. You’re suddenly realising that you haven’t had sex since you first arrived in the apartment, you haven’t even shared a bed, too excited by the newfound space and freedom.

‘Dirk, do you not want me anymore?’ you say.

He jolts to full attention immediately.

‘Dave, no, no, of course I do, what gave you that idea, fuck,’ he says, hands on your face, soothing. 

‘Been a while,’ you say with a shrug.

‘It’s been four days and we’ve been fucking busy,’ he says. ‘Shit, Dave, sorry, didn’t mean to.’ He stops talking so he can kiss you, and he’s kissing you properly now and it hurts your heart how much you’ve been missing this and you didn’t even realise.

‘’Cause we don’t have to anymore,’ you say quietly, desperate for more reassurance, you want him to tell you it was never about having to, that he loves you, god you’re pathetic.

‘Dave,’ he says, still holding your face in his hands. ‘Dave, I’m perma-messed up over you, this isn’t stopping until you make me or we die, seriously.’

‘You assume we die together?’

‘In a fucking blaze of glory, bro, that’s the plan.’

You swallow back the lump in your throat and kiss him again.

‘Can I really not tempt you to bed?’ you say. 

‘Yeah, of course,’ he breathes, like you haven’t been trying for the last two days, like it’s that easy. You decide not to comment on it, just let it be nice.

You pull him into your room (why the fuck did you get separate rooms, who did you think you were kidding?) and down onto the bed. He tangles his legs with yours and holds you tight around the middle, pressing into the kiss with everything he’s got. He’s sorry, you can  _ feel _ it, he didn’t mean to go distant. You roll your head back and he kisses you down your neck, nips your ear, down to your collarbone.

‘Why are you wearing so many clothes?’ he asks, laughing.

‘What a good fucking question,’ you say. 

You have to struggle out of his arms to get free enough to take your shirt off, and then he lets you go properly so that he can get undressed, too. You don’t bother playing coy, just strip all the way down as quickly as you can so you can get back to him. 

When you come back together there’s a moment where your dick brushes against his ass and he jumps a little and it’s all just the most perfect feeling when he isn’t as confident as he’s supposed to be. He pushes you down and straddles your hips as he kisses you and you guess he’s making up for being an ass because you had thought that you’d be taking control and looking after him seeing as by all rights he should be falling asleep on you.

He kisses down your neck and sucks carefully, nothing that will bruise you, he knows how much that turns you on and spends more time there than you would before moving down your chest. You know logically that it doesn’t take him an eternity to kiss down to your hips, but jesus  _ fuck _ . He sucks hard enough to bruise in that little space just before your pubes start and then with zero fucking warning goes down on your dick smooth as anything before pulling off to mouth at your head.

‘Fuck, Dirk,’ you say. 

He looks up at you as he bobs slowly again.

‘Apology accepted, bro,’ you say.

Somehow, he manages to smirk around your dick. How is that even possible? He’s magic.

You feel his throat swallow against you the next time he sinks down and then he pulls all the way off so he can lick at the slit which must just be oozing precum.

‘You taste good,’ he murmurs.

Your dick jumps against his lips and he licks it deliberately before throwing his mouth on you again with abandon. He sucks you like he’s never felt anything better than your cock in his mouth and it is unspeakably hot.

You pull him off by the hair and drag him up for a kiss.

‘Wasn’t done,’ he says.

You kiss him instead of answering. He grinds against you enthusiastically.

‘How do you want me?’ you ask. You’ll let him have you anyway he wants, you’re such a slut for him.

‘Want your cock up my ass,’ he says, grinning at you.

You don’t even care about the kind of unsubtle shit Bro would never have allowed in his movies, you just roll him over so you can reach your bedside table. He tries to steal it off you, he always is impatient when you take your time prepping him and if you weren’t planning on torturing him, you certainly are now. You flip him with a move you learned from strifing, not porn and pull his ankle onto your shoulder.

He breathes heavily and looks up at you with blown pupils. You never get over how much he loves it when you take control, fighting just enough to prove that you’re in charge, that you’re stronger and you’re not letting him go.

The fight goes out of him when you press your finger inside him and he falls back onto the bed. It’s more relaxed than you’ve seen him since the last time you had sex and you guess that’s just how it is with Dirk; he won’t let go until he’s forced to. 

While you contemplate Dirk’s entire fucking life history, he’s already writhing underneath you.

‘Hurry up,’ he complains.

You obligingly give him another finger and scissor them. He moans demandingly. It’s not even arousal in his voice, it’s frustration.

‘Don’t make me beg for your cock,’ he says. ‘So tacky.’

You hum as if he’s made an interesting point that you are taking into consideration and crook your fingers into his prostate.

He twitches and groans again, but it’s clearly not enough. You’re sliding your fingers slowly in and out of him and he’s already bucking his hips, trying to entice you faster, deeper. You’re not sure you can go deeper, you’re up to your knuckles. Maybe if you push another finger in.

‘Dave, Dave, Dave,’ he chants. It’s more curse than your name. You don’t let it change your pace even as you shift your hips so your dick can press against his leg. You didn’t really mean to do that, you’re just desperate for something, that fun line between torturing him and torturing you is thinning even more because you want him just as much as he wants you and  _ fuck _ . You’ve been watching his face because he makes the best expressions when he’s turned on, but you’ve just looked down at his cock properly for the first time and he’s so fucking hard, all red and waiting, precum dripping, foreskin straining against his head. 

‘I swear to god, Dave, next time I am going to fucking edge you until you die, I’ll fuck a corpse I don’t give a shit.’

You swallow against your arousal and focus back on Dirk.

‘What do you want?’ You’re going for casual but your voice is strained and desperate.

‘Fuck me!’ he says, incredulous.

You pass him the lube and continue to finger him as he pops the cap with shaking hands and then he’s coating your dick desperately, like he’s pulling it towards him. Jesus Christ but you’re not gonna last long.

You pull your fingers out of him and start to push your dick in, but he grabs your hips with both his knees and rolls so you’re on your back and he’s on top.

You’re about to make some stupid cowboy pun when he sinks down onto your dick and all words fucking escape you, you’re dead, this is death, he feels so fucking good. Dirk has well and truly ruined you for other guys, he takes it so well, you don’t know how he puts up with you needing to go so much slower he just,  _ gah _ ,  _ fuck _ , see he’s already moving and your thoughts can’t keep up he’s rocking slowly and with this look on his face that’s so intense and you wish you could just fuck him for a hundred years, you could never get sick of this. 

God, even when it’s your dick in his ass it feels like he’s in control. Even when you dominate him and fight him it feels like you’re playing into his fantasies. 

You don’t care even a bit. But you aren’t going to just lie back and take it.

The next time he rolls his hips you buck upwards and he hums in satisfaction. You dig your fingers into his hips and brace against him as you both pick up speed. It feels so good to be in sync like this. You pull him down with your hands as you thrust up and he moans every time you bury yourself in him, you think he’s got the angle worked out so you’re on his prostate almost constantly, he’s a magician like that, he’s rocking desperately in that way that tells you it’s doing something pretty fucking fantastic for him. And all the while his dick bounces with every fucking movement you make and it is so fucking hot.

He’s not moving as much now, just these small grinds, so you guide him with your hands more, help him brace his weight on you so you can get the full oh-god-in-out-tight-gone feeling. He’s close, even if you couldn’t feel the desperation in his body you could see it in his cock, heavy and red and wet and  _ fuck _ .

His eyes are closed, his mouth is open, he’s so fucking hot and he’s not even trying, he doesn’t try for you, you’ve seen him when he’s trying, he’s yours, this is yours, you’re fucking close, he can’t even hold himself up anymore, he’s collapsing on you, oh god, so close, you grab him with your arms and roll. There’s an awkward moment of rearranging his legs on your arms and then you piston into him and it’s so much easier than it was that you feel like you’re going impossibly fast and he’s so beautiful and compliant underneath you, you twist your fingers in his hair, all stiff from product and he moans and arches and you think you can sync this up, you’re right on the edge but so is he.

You change angle and let your hands cup his dick and balls gently as you rock in and he tries to move with you before just going limp, letting you use him. You can’t quite separate your movements, you’re too far gone, you’re jerking his balls almost as much as his dick but now he’s coming, hot stripes on both of you and you fuck him through it, not letting go, not letting your hands clench like they want to, holy fuck, so hot, jesus christ,  _ coming _ .

You slam into him once, twice, just another one time and then you’re done, he’s shaking with overstimulation, it’s so fucking hot. You lean onto him and he hugs you close, still shaking a bit.

‘Dave, ‘s too much,’ he breathes.

You thrust into him once more, just to be a dick, and then pull out, nice and slowly.

You clean both of you up and then push him so he’s the little spoon. He makes grumbly noises but goes along easily. 

‘Are you already asleep bro?’ you ask incredulously.

He waves a hand as if dismissing your question, but his body is heavy in your arms and it isn’t even 30 seconds before his breathing evens out. You don’t mind waiting for a bit before he’s properly asleep and you can leave. God, you’re not even sure you will. As sappy as it is, you’re so glad he’s here, that this is still a thing. You didn’t even realise you needed reassuring that you were still solid, but you did. It’s probably gonna be catastrophe for your future relationships but you wouldn’t wish it any other way.


	3. Chapter 3

College is both harder and easier than you thought it was going to be. The classes are first year classes, designed for kids straight out of high school and you know that’s you but it doesn’t  _ feel _ like you. You’re smarter, ready for more. You’ve been preparing for college for years. Preparing for studying something that will actually challenge and interest you.

And yet, there is so much fucking work that you feel like you’re drowning. And you don’t want to just coast, to just turn up to the lectures and get the passing grade. You want to excel, you want to be top of the class and also have whatever the university equivalent of extracurriculars are. You want to actually read the additional readings things on the fucking college website but if you ever fucking do it ...

You meet Sollux when you both get asked to leave a tutorial after your debate across the classroom on superior coding programs got a bit heated. And personal. 

‘Well, I did think that college would mean less being told to sit in the naughty corner,’ he says, awkwardly leaning on the wall just outside the classroom.

‘Do you think we’re allowed to go back in if we promise not to shout at each other anymore?’ you ask.

Sollux looks through the window in the classroom door, then jolts back as if he’s seen something horrible.

‘Yeah, she hates us now, we should give her time to cool off.’

You laugh.

‘Okay, let’s go get coffee so we can say that we did mature talking through our problems thing,’ you say.

He looks a bit nervous, but he goes along with you.

‘I’m sorry for making fun of your lisp,’ you say. ‘Not cool.’

‘I’m sorry for insulting your mother,’ he says. ‘Not original.’

You decide not to be the dickhead who says, ‘I don’t have a mother,’ because you don’t want to make him feel bad. Look at you making a socially nice decision. You lead him into a coffee shop that Dave has described as “good coffee but no cute baristas so what is even the point”.

‘I’m gay,’ Sollux blurts as soon as you find a table.

‘Hi Gay, nice to meet you, I’m Dirk,’ you say.

He facepalms.

‘Are you picking me up?’ you ask, curiously. Pretty shitty attempt if he is.

‘No! I just wanted to let you know, like, in case later you found out and then you’d had coffee with a gay guy and …’

You raise your eyebrow above your shades. Should you send him a lifeline? Nah, he’ll talk himself round to sensible soon.

‘My hometown was really not gay-friendly,’ he says.

You sip your coffee and wait for him to notice that he’s an idiot.

‘I haven’t actually been with a guy before, but … like I  _ know _ I’m gay, does that make sense?’

‘Is there a reason we’re talking about sexuality in our first ever conversation?’ you ask, because he doesn’t seem to be running out of weirdly personal things to say. You wouldn’t mind talking sexuality if he wanted. You’re not sure why he pegged you as the kind of guy who wouldn’t want to have coffee with a gay guy. Is it the accent? Should you go full Matthew Mcconaughey for the irony?

He doesn’t seem to know what to say to that. You have no problem sitting in silence.

‘So, do you know what you’re gonna major in?’ he says.

‘I want to do everything,’ you say. ‘Coding’s great, but then there’s robotics and then cybernetic enhancement … What about you?’

‘Computer science all the way.’

You manage not to get into another shouting match in the coffee shop as you talk computers, but it’s a close thing. You can’t remember the last time you raised your voice before this. No doubt it was at Dave, but when? You both get your laptops out and race each other in simulation hacking games (because you’re not willing to go to jail if Sollux gets you caught doing real hacking) and even though he wins, it’s not by much.

‘Fucker,’ you remark calmly.

A passing woman gives you a stern look. You stare at her blankly.

‘No one’s ever come close before,’ Sollux says, as if he’s giving you some kind of compliment.   
Your phone rings before you can answer. Dave. You smile apologetically at Sollux and answer.

‘Yo.’

_ ‘I’m having dinner with friends.’ _

‘You have friends?’

_ ‘Don’t be an asshole. I’m having dinner with a guy from my lit class and his roommate.’ _

‘Why are you telling me this?’

_ ‘Maybe so you don’t freak out when I’m not home?’ _

‘I’m not codependent.’

_ ‘Wow. That’s a jump. I’m being considerate, dude! And you actually have to feed yourself, seeing as you can’t just mooch off whatever I’m eating.’ _

‘You having friends is really inconveniencing me, do you know that?’

_ ‘So get some of your own.’ _

‘I have friends. I’ll have you know, I am currently having coffee with a friend.’

_ ‘Bullshit.’ _

‘Sollux, can you be a dear and prove my brother wrong?’ you ask.

He holds his hand out for the phone.

‘Hi, I’m Dirk’s friend and I am totally a real person from his class, not a stranger he just paid to talk to you.’

You smirk at him. That’s actually funny. He’s quiet while he listens to Dave respond.

‘Nah, he’s alright.’

Quiet again. Ugh, why did you do this. Dave could be saying anything.

‘If you knew me you would know exactly how ridiculous it is that you would ask me that, but I guess I can act out of character for one night.’

You hold out your hand and make grabbing motions impatiently. Sollux holds up his finger.

‘Yeah, I’m fine with it, it’s just strange to be on this side.’

You can’t tackle someone inside this nice coffee shop. That would be rude. And Sollux kind of looks like his body was assembled from Ikea furniture and whoever did it had an excess of pointy stick pieces and just shrugged and put him together anyway. You’re not quite sure how that adds up to attractive in your mind yet, but you figure you’ll analyse that later. You don’t want to break him just trying to snatch your phone away, anyway.

‘I appreciate your commitment to the bit,’ he says snarkily. ‘Yeah, okay, nice to … meet you?’

He finally hands the phone back.

‘What did you say?’

_ ‘Nothin’ bro, just got you a date for tonight.’ _

‘Dave.’

_ ‘Nah, he is gonna have dinner with you, though.’ _

‘I can look after myself for one night.’

_ ‘You really can’t.’ _

‘I’m supposed to be the big brother here.’

_ ‘Yeah, but who’s the  _ bigger _ brother here?’ _

You laugh and Dave ends the call before you can tell him off for meddling any more.

‘So, do you want to come back to my place for dinner?’ you say.

‘You don’t have to, just because …’ he waves his hand vaguely at your phone.

‘I’m upgrading my PC at the moment, you could tell me how terrible my taste in parts is.’

Sollux stands up immediately. Yeah, you probably should leave the cafe at some point. It’s been hours.

You end up ordering pizza for dinner because you can’t be bothered learning how to cook right at that moment when you’re hungry and then you spend the whole night playing video games and arguing. You don’t realise how late it is until Dave comes home at two in the morning.

‘Dude, I was trying to be sneaky, didn’t want to wake you up and you’re like this.’

‘Dave, Sollux, Sollux, Dave,’ you say, not taking your eyes off the screen.

Sollux’s character promptly dies and you finally look away to give him a disparaging look.

‘You’re twins,’ he says.

Dave sits down next to you casually.

‘Yep.’

You look at Sollux curiously. He didn’t strike you as the kind of dickhead who would fetishise you. Not that he would be wrong, but it’s still a dick move.

‘Sorry, I just have a thing about … two.’

‘A thing about two?’ you say.

Dave leans against you as he starts unlacing his converse. It’s absolutely deliberate and you are tempted to hit him for playing games with someone you’re going to have to share a class with at least for the semester and probably for years to come. 

‘I just like … symmetry. Like, binary and stuff. And you’re the first person I’ve clicked with here and you’re a twin so …’

‘If you say your bromance is fated or something, I’m kicking you both out,’ Dave says. ‘I literally cannot be exposed to that level of uncool.’

You shove him off the couch. 

‘You staying the night, Sol?’ Dave says from the floor.

‘Yeah, shit, don’t wander round the city this late,’ you say. ‘You can have my bed, I’ll take the couch, it’s no big deal.’

‘Are you being a gentleman?’ Dave says.

‘Yes,’ you say, kicking him.

He laughs and then yawns.

‘Okay, well, don’t wake me up if you decide you’d rather share my bed than sleep on the couch,’ he says. ‘I have a nine am class because I am a fool.’

You make a vaguely sympathetic noise and then an annoyed one as Dave turns the TV off on his way out of the room.

‘You need to go to bed,’ he says.

‘Jesus fucking christ,’ you say. ‘He’s such a mother hen. Alright, I’m gonna change my sheets for you, we actually bought a fourpack of toothbrushes so there’s a spare in the bathroom if you want.’ You stand up awkwardly, decide that was all you were going to say and leave the room. 

He’s gay, he said he was, you should just sleep together. You and Dave aren’t exclusive, Sollux is attractive and you click with him, you’d like to sleep with him. But the same thing holds you back as did at the coffee shop. He’s new to this. Do you have the patience to hold his hand through coming out of the closet? And you can’t avoid him if you want to because he’s in your class and …

Dave comes into the room to help you put the duvet cover on.

‘What are you overthinking?’ he says.

‘I’m just plain thinking,’ you snap.

‘Oh, is that something you can do?’ he says.

You glare at him.

‘Are you trying to work up the nerve to make a move? He wouldn’t reject you, bro.’

‘I hadn’t even thought of that,’ you say. ‘God, I’m a cocky asshole.’

Dave rolls his eyes.

‘Dude, if you’re worried about pooping where you eat, don’t be. People hook up at college all the time, you gotta have an awkward encounter at some point, right? Might as well just not give a shit.’

‘Truly an inspiration to us all,’ you say.

He winks at you and throws the duvet on the bed. 

‘Night,’ he says, giving you a peck on the lips. 

Oh god, that’s totally going to be a thing for the two of you now, seeing how much you can get away with while other people are around. You grab his hand before he can leave the room and pull him in for a proper kiss, just because you can, because you’re not going to start the game off by losing it.

He laughs and leaves the room, letting you win. Which was probably smart. You don’t know how far you would have gone to prove the point.

Once you’ve both done the bathroom stuff, you and Sollux sit on your bed. You haven’t bothered to make up the couch, you’ll just sneak into Dave’s bed if he rejects you. Which in itself is just taboo enough to make you not that scared of failure. It’s a win-win situation.

‘So …’ Sollux says.

You decide any kind of reply would be awkward, so you just scoot closer to him, turn his head and kiss him.

It’s an utterly unremarkable kiss. You pull back and look at him curiously, wondering why he didn’t respond properly..

‘Is this because I said I was gay? Are you trying to figure out if you’re gay too? What’s happening?’ Sollux says.

You can’t stop yourself from laughing. 

‘No, I had my sexuality crisis when I was 12, thank you,’ you say. ‘Are you into this? ‘Cause I can leave, no hard feelings, I swear.’

‘Is that a fucking pun?’ he says.

You try not to let yourself smile because you’re trying to be serious, but your mouth twitches anyway.

‘A fucking pun,’ you say quietly.

Sollux’s laugh is somewhere between a chuckle and a giggle and very contagious. When he stops, he looks at you for a minute, and you get absolutely zero warning before he’s straddling your lap and kissing you.

You make a little surprised noise, but this is okay, this is fine, actually. He’s more solid against you than you thought he’d be and just wow, very enthusiastic. You take control of the kiss, guide his lips gentler and suck on his tongue playfully. He moans into your mouth and presses closer to you.

‘Sollux,’ you say, or try to say against his mouth.

‘Mmm,’ he says.

‘Sollux, how far you taking me?’

‘Mmm,’ he says, kissing down your neck.

‘’Cause I have very few boundaries, you gotta tell me yours.’

He groans and sucks at your neck. You flinch back when it becomes tickly.

‘Sorry,’ you say. ‘Sensitive.’

At least he’s looking at you with something like focus now.

‘Seriously, bro, consent and all that, tell me what you want.’

‘Can’t we just do this for a while,’ he says, running his fingers down your neck.

You frown at him. You suppose if you had a system where you didn’t touch him in any way he hadn’t already touched you … Or maybe if you just stuck to making out, interpret him that way …

He’s looking at you strangely. You haven’t answered him. God damn, you’ve gotten too used to letting Dave do the talking. 

‘My brother, not Dave, older brother, he drilled it into us that we had to be … clear.’ Which often meant a signed contract, you don’t add. ‘But I can relax,’ you say.

‘Can you?’ Sollux says with a grin.

Well, see, now you really have to, just to prove his smug face wrong. You kiss him again and he obviously decides that kissing is better than teasing you.

‘Just tell me if I step over the line,’ you say, because apparently you can’t let things go.

‘Mmhmm,’ he says, pushing you back onto the bed. Oh, horizontal makeouts, nice. He’s still straddling you and you can see how this is good for a guy who’s new to things, he’s in control.

You drag your hands down his body, feeling down his ribs with morbid fascination, the skinniness of his waist, his hips. Your hands are on his ass before you realise you were supposed to be letting him dictate your pace, but he doesn’t protest so you figure it’s okay. God, are you supposed to be thinking this much? 

Sollux rolls his hips above you and your brain shuts up. You groan lowly and Sollux laughs on top of you. Competitive bastard. You suck on his lip and he grinds against you again. You dig your fingers into his hips. 

‘Um,’ Sollux gasps.

You hum into his collarbone. You’re intrigued by the shape of it, how it feels against your lips, how his pale skin colours so easily when you suck on it.

‘Can we … can I take your shirt off?’

It takes no effort to sit up, even with him leaning on you. 

‘Uh …’ he says as you take your shirt off.

‘What?’ you say.

‘Could you … like, do pushups with me sitting on you?’

‘Yeah, probably.’

‘Holy fuck.’

‘Are you taking your shirt off too?’

He sits back from you and traces your chest.

‘Dude, if you’re being self-conscious right now, I’ll be annoyed. I’m into this.’ You drag your fingers down his sides, feel him lean into you.

‘Okay,’ he whispers. He takes off his shirt.

You look him over appreciatively.

‘You’re hot, Sollux,’ you say quietly. 

He kisses you instead of replying. You let him. You’ll prove it other ways. 

His skin is cool against yours so you wrap your arms around him, try to warm him up.

‘You want to get under the covers?’ you ask.

He nods and you awkwardly shift your way under. You love every stupid second of it. It’s utterly unscripted.

You end up side by side, so you pull him close and fit your leg between his. He grips your leg with his thighs. You hold his ass firmly while he plays with your waistband. You’re willing every part of your body not to pressure him into more than he wants but you want so much right now, you’re so ready, fuck. You want him, you don’t care in what capacity, your dick is  _ throbbing _ .

‘Fuck,’ Sollux whispers.

You sneak the tips of your fingers into his pants and pull him close to you. 

‘We can stop,’ you say breathlessly. ‘Can just go to sleep.’

‘No hard feelings?’ Sollux teases.

You grind against him gently, just enough to drag your hard on against his hip.

He grins at you.

‘Or,’ he says. ‘Or, we could jerk each other off.’

Your fingers reach into his pants even more without your permission. He shudders against you.

‘Yeah,’ you breathe.

He moves backwards and starts fumbling with his jeans button. Smart, yes, just take your own pants off. You manage to get yours off way before him. Mostly because he gets distracted by your jeans leaving the bed and starts feeling your ass through your underwear while he still has a leg in.

‘Do you want … there’s lube in the drawer behind you,’ you say.

Sollux rolls over and opens it. 

‘Um …’ he says.

‘It’s a top drawer, Sol, it’s gonna have my sex shit in it.’

‘Right,’ he says.

‘Lube, Sol, you can quiz me about my kinky ass some other time.’

‘Uh huh,’ he says. 

He grabs the tube and flicks it open, squirts some onto his palm and hands it to you. You pull your underwear off and then his while your hands are still clean. You pour out some lube and drop the bottle behind you. 

You meet his eyes, ask permission. 

He breathes deeply before grabbing hold of your dick. You stroke him slowly, rubbing the lube into his cock, coating it properly. He hasn’t really moved yet, so you keep your movements small, even though the smallest one is slicked faster with the lube.

‘You okay?’ you ask.

‘Yeah,’ he says.

‘You seem to be thinking …’

‘Yeah,’ he says.

‘Want to swap?’

‘What do you mean?’

You take your hand carefully away.

‘I mean, we’re new to each other. Be hot to see how you like it. We could take care of ourselves this time.’

Sollux bites his lip.

‘Would that be okay?’

‘I’m pretty sure it would be awesome,’ you say.

‘Okay, yeah.’

He squeezes your dick as he takes his hand away and you shudder a little in response.

He chuckles.

The bastard. You’re gonna give him a show.

You kiss him gently as you start to pump yourself. He already seems more comfortable and you’re glad you made the call. Though you absolutely are going to wreck him when he lets you go down on him.

You break the kiss to breathe heavily. He’s jerking himself with quick movements. It actually is incredibly hot to see that. You’re guessing he won’t want to come on your face this time, which is a shame because you bet he’d be into that. You let your head fall back on the pillow and groan quietly, dragging your gaze up his body, hating the blankets for getting in the way of what you can see. You reach out with your free hand and touch his waist.

‘Is this okay?’ you ask.

‘Yeah, fuck,’ he says. 

‘Talk to me, Sol,’ you say.

‘Ah, really hot,’ he says.

You wrap your fingers around his waist possessively and hum approval.

‘Like watching you,’ he says.

‘Keep going,’ you say.

‘Bet you’d let me do all kinda stuff to you.’

‘Yeah …’ 

Oh, fuck, that came out whiny as fuck. Could you sound like more of a bottom bitch?

‘Fuck,’ he whispers.

You hook your ankle around his and lean your head on his shoulder.

‘Feels  _ good _ , Sol, feels …’ you are cut off when Sollux grabs your face with both his hands and pulls you in for a kiss.

You force yourself to let go of your dick in favour of his hips and you’d be ashamed of the whine you make when he grinds himself against you if you weren’t literally a porn star. He grinds against you harder and kisses you deeper. If he goes any further you’ll end up deep throating his tongue. Which you’d so be okay with. 

When the kiss ends you lick and suck at his neck and he moans. God, he might be more sensitive than Dave. You swirl your tongue in a rough circle just next to the back of his ear and you feel his dick throb against yours. You pull him in closer, even though you’re already plenty close, and suck on his earlobe.

The noises he’s making are so incredibly hot. You really wish you could fuck him, you buck your hips into him needily. 

‘You can touch me,’ he says.

You don’t hesitate, you grab the lube from behind you and slick your hand in practiced quickness, then grab both of you with one hand. 

You twist your fingers in the curly hairs at the nape of his neck and pull him in for a bruising kiss as you stroke both of you lightly and quickly, copying what he was doing to himself earlier. He moans against your mouth but you don’t let up on the kiss until he’s gasping. Even then, you just turn to his neck and suck at it, dragging your fingertips down his back like a massage. 

‘Fuck,  _ Dirk _ ,’ he says.

The wet sound of the lube is both sickening and arousing. Right in your corner of turn-ons. You moan into his neck and pump faster. He thrusts into your hand and you don’t think you can get any closer to him, you’re at your limit. He grabs your ass with a satisfying smacking noise and you gasp. 

He chuckles.

‘Fuck you, man,’ you say, breathlessly. ‘You’re into this, too.’

He digs his fingers into your ass and you moan. You know he’s not going to finger you, but your body apparently doesn’t and is hella turned on by the possibility. You decide that if you’re gonna be slutty for him you might as well be properly slutty for him. You grab the hand that isn’t on your ass and guide his fingers into your mouth.

‘What the fuck,’ he whispers.

You look him right in the eye as you suck on his fingers. God, there’s something about the pressure on your mouth, it’s fucking hot, his fingers are long and his eyes are hazy as he watches you. His other hand grips you tighter and you groan around his fingers. 

‘ _ Ah _ ,’ he says, his dick tensing and then pulsing under your hand.

You move your hand around your dicks faster, sink down onto his fingers with your mouth and then, fuck, you let him go so you don’t torture him with overstimulation and roll onto your back, jerking yourself with practiced efficiency. 

When Sollux’s hand gently cups your balls out of nowhere, you finally come. He pulls his fingers out of your mouth and holds his hands awkwardly.

You lean over him to the drawer and grab the packet of baby wipes. You both clean yourselves up and then you pull him back in for lazy kisses.

‘I’m gonna fall asleep,’ you warn him.

‘Mmm,’ he says.

You don’t know if you  _ can _ fall asleep in his arms, he’s so bony. Why isn’t he lying on you? Are you really that submissive? You rearrange yourself so you’re cuddling him from the side and he turns so you’re the big spoon. That makes more sense.


	4. Chapter 4

You thought that Dirk’s eating and sleeping habits were bad when there was just one of him. Now that Sollux is always around, he’s even worse. You end up spending a lot of time at Karkat and Terezi’s just to stop yourself from losing your shit at them. 

‘I’m happy for him, obviously,’ you tell them. ‘Like, he’s happy and having lots of sex and has someone who gets his computer bullshit, that’s all good stuff …’

‘I swear to god, Strider, if you don’t stop talking about this I’m going to find a rocket, strap you to the side of it and fire it into the motherfucking sun,’ Karkat says. 

‘And Sollux is a cool dude, for a complete nerd,’ you say, ignoring Karkat. You draw a little winky face on Terezi’s palm with your finger. She laughs. ‘I dunno if I should just not care about it?’

‘Yes! That one! Stop caring!’

‘Says the boy who literally cares about everything there is in the world,’ Terezi says.

Karkat’s face does that strange thing where he tries to scowl but he’s clearly too in love with Terezi to pull it off properly. It comes out looking like he’s a bit sick. Of course, she can’t tell that he’s making any expression at all, not unless you tell her.

‘That’s a piss-poor excuse for a scowl, Karkat,’ you say. ‘That’s better!’ you say as he glares at you.

‘What are we doing today, fellas?’ Terezi says. 

‘Listening to Strider complain,’ Karkat grumbles.

‘Wanna listen to me defeat Karkat in Mario Kart?’

‘Why don’t you introduce us to your brother?’ Terezi says.

‘Tryna trade me in for the older model?’ you say.

‘You talk about him enough, you should let us put a face to the stories. Voice, whatever,’ Karkat says. He has a terrible habit of agreeing with whatever Terezi says. 

But, you don’t actually hate the idea. It’s kinda weird for you to have friends that don’t know Dirk, even though you had your own friends in high school you were still in the same year level, they all knew you had a twin. Sometimes you would swap places if you couldn’t risk failing a science test or he had to do an oral presentation. He had no problem taking his clothes off on camera, but put him in front of a crowd and ask him to talk about a book and he froze. Sometimes you did it just for fun, to see how long it took your friends to pick up on it.

‘Yeah, alright,’ you say.

Terezi stands up immediately.

‘Oh, now? I think he has class this morning.’

‘So  _ check _ ,’ Karkat says.

You groan as if pulling up your shared calendar is somehow inconvenient. He does have class, but it finishes in five minutes, you’ll probably barely beat him home if you leave now. You’re a little miffed by how your friends take this to mean,  _ yes, let’s go right this second _ . You might have been joking earlier, but you wouldn’t blame them if they  _ did _ like Dirk more than you. He’s awesome. 

You actually run into him and Sollux on the street outside your apartment. You smirk at him and hold out your hand. He sighs with his whole body before grabbing it and starting the stupidly convoluted twin handshake you came up with when you were still young enough to think it was cool. You bro-hug, bump sides, swap places, swap  _ shades _ , do a complicated slappy hand-thingy, turn around as if you’re swapping places again, but do a full 360 and bump fists.

You end up next to Sollux in Dirk’s pointy anime shades and Dirk takes his place in between Karkat and Terezi. You sling your arm casually around Sollux’s shoulders.

‘’Sup?’ you say, copying Dirk’s voice, his slightly straighter way of standing.

Karkat is glaring at you, you don’t think he’s fooled at all. You’re not sure if Sollux is usually this stiff (kid feels like he’s made of a bundle of tangled up coat-hangers) or if he’s uncomfortable with you touching him instead of Dirk.

Terezi coughs conspicuously.

‘Sorry!’ Karkat says, he steps around Dirk to her side and starts talking to her, too quiet for you to hear much of it, just odd words like “fuck” and “Dave”. You can tell Dirk can hear more than you because his mouth is slightly ticked upwards. 

‘We going upstairs then?’ you ask, handing him his shades back.

Everyone follows your lead, Karkat holding Terezi’s arm and still muttering angrily to her. You’re pretty used to how he provides a fairly constant narration of what’s going on to her. You like sitting next to him so you can hear it too. He never makes shit up, but everything from old couples sitting on a park bench to a queue for an ATM has made him unreasonably angry. Even when Terezi’s in her own classes and it’s just you and Karkat he sometimes does it, out of habit, and it’s kind of amazing. (You’ve got a bit of a crush on him. You’ve got a bit of a crush on Terezi as well. It’s awesome and confusing hanging out with both of them at the same time.)

‘You didn’t tell us your brother was your twin,’ Terezi says when Karkat stops for breath.

‘We sure did share a uterus at some point,’ you say.

‘Yuck,’ Dirk says. 

You’re interrupted from making some comment on his sexuality by him opening the door. And immediately closing it. 

‘What’s up?’ you ask.

‘Uh … Bro’s in our apartment.’

Oh, fuck.

Oh,  _ fuck _ .

How do you explain why you need your friends to wait out on the street or something while you have a sword fight with your older brother? How do you explain the inevitable injuries afterwards? God fucking damn you did not miss this.

‘What’s our play?’ you ask Dirk. ‘Do we just … bail?’

‘Sol, do you mind taking Dave’s friends who I assume are Karkat and Terezi, hi, by the way, my brother sucks at introductions, onto the street?’

‘Why would I do that?’

‘Because I will demonstrate my appreciation with a lot of enthusiasm  _ tonight  _ if you do that and don’t ask me why.’

‘And we’ll explain later,’ you add. 

Dirk glares at you. What, did he think he could really get away with not explaining it? Sollux does take Karkat and Terezi away, though. 

‘There’s a sword in the hatstand, if Bro hasn’t moved it,’ Dirk says quietly. ‘You take that one, I’ll get past him to the kitchen.’

‘There aren’t any in the fridge,’ you say.

‘There’s one under the bench though.’

You just shouldn’t doubt Dirk, that’s the first rule. He’s giving you the opportunity to get the first sword, but it isn’t the safer position. You’ll probably have to strike first, and if Bro has moved the sword then you’re fucked. He’ll have your back, though, he always does.

You nod and Dirk opens the door and immediately dives towards the kitchen. The sword in the hat stand is still there, you draw it as you scan the apartment for traps. Bro’s just leaning against the back of the couch with his arms crossed. You decide not to attack immediately, just take a defensive stance. You can’t tell if Bro is looking at you or Dirk, who is mirroring you in the kitchen. 

You keep them both in your sights, but you’re watching Dirk more than Bro. You’ll follow his lead.

Bro cocks his head to the side. He touches his chin and then his chest. You look at Dirk.

‘Funnily enough, two months wasn’t quite enough for me to miss you, no. What the hell, Bro? I thought you were gonna give us some space?’

He touches his palm to his chest, his finger to his chin again and then points at Dirk.

Dirk laughs.

‘You’re joking.’

Bro shrugs. 

‘Fine. Are we strifing?’

Bro makes a gesture with his hands that you know means  _ want _ , as well as a couple of things with his fingers. You really need to learn ASL. 

‘You’re joking,’ Dirk says again.

‘I bet I can take ASL as an elective,’ you say idly. ‘Not  _ exactly _ related to my course, but languages are always useful …’

‘Sorry,’ Dirk mutters. ‘He wants to meet our friends.’

‘Oh, fuck that,’ you say.

Bro’s mouth ticks down slightly. From him that might as well be a sob. You look at Dirk, sure your face looks baffled but too distracted to keep the poker face that Bro has trained into you. 

‘Bro, you can’t …’ Dirk looks at you uncomfortably. Is he uncomfortable talking to Bro or is he uncomfortable doing it with you here? You’ve never talked to Bro like Dirk has on those rare occasions. You were the favourite when you were kids but he’s never  _ talked  _ to you.

‘You can’t have us on guard for our whole fucking childhood and then get your feelings hurt when it doesn’t inspire the greatest confidence. How do we know our friends are safe with you?

Bro doesn’t bother signing in response, but you know from his posture that he’s communicating  _ something _ . Well fuck, you can learn ASL eventually but you’ll never know what crossed arms and slightly sideways head means. Or how that’s different to all the other versions of the exact same expression. It’s why you never bothered to learn in the past.

‘No, fuck you, that’s not how people … how are you this stupid? That isn’t  _ better _ !’

You throw your sword back into the hatstand and go to the fridge. You’ve seen enough versions of this to know it isn’t strife time. Might as well get an AJ and settle in until your dumb brothers stop arguing. Dirk makes sharp gestures with his arm, you’re pretty sure he’s not signing, but he has stopped talking aloud. He does this sometimes when he gets stressed. 

He told you once when he got his words back that he was scared he was turning into Bro. It’s different, though. Bro doesn’t talk because he’s an asshole. Dirk just gets a stress stutter and when he hears it he can’t bring himself to try talking until he knows he has complete control over his voice.

‘Fine!’ Dirk says. 

‘What’s fine?’ you ask, your voice sounding a lot more bored than you feel. 

‘Fine, we’ll let Bro meet our friends, fuck it, he says he’ll be good, maybe he will.’

‘Uh, Dirk, man, maybe think about what you’re saying?’ you say, standing up and going to him with your hands up. You’re not quite sure what good touching him is going to do.

‘It’ll probably be fine,’ Dirk says. ‘Everyone has weird relatives.’

‘ _ Not like us! _ ’ you say. 

Bro coughs. He does a little motion with his finger before smirking.

‘You are not offended,’ Dirk scoffs. 

Bro twists his fingers in front of him.

‘Hurt,’ Dirk translates, meeting your eyes with the slightest smirk. 

You raise your eyebrows skeptically, but you’re fighting a smile.

Bro grabs his heart with his hands and falls dramatically over the back of the couch. He’s so weird, he has exactly zero expressions right up until the moment where he does. Apparently he’s in a good mood.

‘That’s not a recognised sign,’ Dirk says. 

Bro holds up his middle finger.

It’s only because he can’t see you from the other side of the couch that you let yourself grin. You kind of hate yourself for it, but Bro acting a bit silly has always made you stupid and hopeful. He used to goof off a lot more when you were kids, and every now and then when you were teenagers. Just often enough and for just long enough that you thought that maybe he was gonna change, gonna be fun instead of scary. 

Dirk caught on a lot quicker than you did, but he takes advantage of the fun days just as much as you do, asking for computer equipment (that he often sold so you could afford food, he could fix stuff people threw out until it ran almost as well as the new stuff) and letting himself get silly as well.

It’s a lot easier to just think of him as a monster than it is to think of him as having any kind of hidden depths. As maybe being both.

(As once being someone like Dirk, just with 20 years more baggage.)

Dirk takes out his phone and types into it.

‘Are you telling them to come up?’ you ask.

‘Yeah. Bro, I’m seeing the one with glasses, I told him I wasn’t out to you yet and we fixed that up and that’s why I sent them away.’

‘Clever,’ you say.

Dirk rolls his eyes at you.

‘Like you could ever be anything but gay,’ Bro says. He  _ almost _ sounds amused.

He’s still lying on the couch with his feet over the back, so you push his legs to get him to sit up normally. He holds his fist out to you and you bump it. You shove the wish that you could hug him like a normal guardian  _ way _ down. You sit next to him and pick your juice back up. He holds his hand out and you give it to him. He actually only takes a small mouthful before giving it back, rather than skulling it like a massive jerk. The wonders will never cease.

There’s a knock on the door and Dirk brings everyone inside.

‘Bro, this is Sollux … my, uh … Sollux. This is Karkat and this is Terezi.’

Bro gives a small wave and nod.

‘Terezi’s blind, Bro, you’re gonna have to be verbal,’ you say. 

‘Well, fuck,’ he says. ‘Sorry, kid.’

‘I can translate,’ Dirk says, his voice casual.

‘Nah,’ Bro says. ‘I got words in me. Told ya I’d be good.’

‘Drinks?’ Dirk says. He goes to the kitchen without waiting for anyone to tell him what they want. You kinda want to follow him to check in, but you don’t want to leave your friends alone with Bro.

Everyone’s sitting quietly. Bro nudges you with his foot. Yeah, you’re generally the conversation Strider. 

‘Uh, Karkat’s in my creative writing class,’ you say. ‘He and Terezi went to school together and now they’re roommates. Sollux is in Dirk’s class.’

Bro nods. You see his mouth tighten for a moment and it’s an expression so similar to one you know on Dirk’s that you know what it means this time. He’s remembered he said he would talk.

‘That’s nice,’ he says, incredibly awkwardly. 

‘Uh, Bro is a director,’ you say before you can think better of it.

‘Is that why you want to be one?’ Terezi asks. 

You scrunch up your face.

‘No …’ you say.

‘Thought you were makin’ music,’ Bro says. 

‘Yeah, gotta have experience to get into Houston’s directing program.’

‘I’d’a fudged it if you needed.’

You bite your tongue. You don’t know how to say ‘ _ I wasn’t going to put directing porn in my portfolio,’ _ without revealing that Bro makes porn. Also, you wouldn’t have been allowed to direct it underage. And … just so many problems with that idea, your brain is stalling a bit.

‘Uh …’ you say. ‘I need three years? And … uh …’

‘I get it,’ he says. ‘Wanna get the experience, not just say ya got it.’

Your eyebrows raise of their own volition. Was Bro just … tactful?

‘What kinds of things do you direct?’ Karkat says.

‘Independent films,’ Bro says. ‘Nothin’ major, lot a slice of life short films. Look at relationships a lot, at taboos in them.’

‘Do you need scripts? Is that a thing I could do? Sorry, that’s way too forward. That’s just exactly the kind of thing I write! Do you do the LGBT angle? As an example of taboo? Sorry, getting excited, it’s just interesting!’

You don’t know how much effort it’s taking him not to swear as he speaks. You honestly weren’t sure he was capable. You have no idea how to fix this thing that has happened. 

Dirk comes into the room with a bundle of soft drinks in his arms. He puts them on the coffee table and sits next to you. 

‘Uh,’ Bro says. You see his eyes dart to yours behind his shades. You don’t know how to help him. 

‘What’s up?’ Dirk says.

Bro signs something long that you don’t understand. 

‘Ah,’ Dirk says. ‘Sorry, he really doesn’t talk much, everyone on set knows ASL, can get a bit dicey with complex issues. He’s already got a couple of projects in the works and because he’s a local presence in Houston he gets a lot of people approaching him with scripts. You could give a script to me and Dave and we could forward it on, but with work how it is at the moment it’s not super likely anything will come of it.’

Your brother is a genius. 

‘Oh,’ Karkat says. ‘Yeah, that’s fine. Maybe we could watch one of his movies sometime?’

You and Bro both look at Dirk to see how he’s gonna spin that one. 

‘Sure,’ he says, easily. 

You smile awkwardly. This was just a terrible idea.

Your friends don’t stay long. It turns out that college kids don’t actually want to meet their friends’ relatives that much. Even Karkat’s enthusiasm and Sollux’s “oh shit this is practically meeting the parents” doesn’t keep them from eyeing the clock. 

Dirk manages to save you and Bro from conversational peril every time something comes up. It almost becomes a game between the three of you, with you or Bro saying something risky and Dirk handling it like a god damn politician. 

You and Bro are getting a bit giggly about it. 

When they leave, you order way too much pizza and the three of you watch shitty movies and play video games. Bro doesn’t talk as much when Terezi’s gone, but he uses gestures you understand as well. You show him the piece you’re working on for your music composition class and he gives you an approving noogie. 

Eventually you do have a strife, but he goes easy on you, even hitting you with the flat of his sword rather than the edge at one point. Dirk manages to get Bro right on the cheek with the hilt of his sword and you both get fistbumps after. He seems … proud. And happy. You want to talk to Dirk about it but you’re not an idiot. You kind of like being able to act naturally with Dirk with someone else there. Even though you’re always on guard with Bro, it’s different from feeling like you should be relaxed but can’t be when Sollux is over. 

You don’t miss the fact that Dirk and Bro seem to be having mental conversations you’re not involved in, but it doesn’t really hurt. It kinda just feels like the best days being at home. 

Bro doesn’t stay the night, he leaves just after one thirty in the morning, fistbumps you and skates out the door, completely disregarding the fact that he’ll have to get in the elevator in about two steps. You see him look at the stairs and you can imagine what he’s thinking, weighing up the hilarity from skate-falling down the stairs with the pain that would cause. He catches the lift instead. You and Dirk smirk at each other before Dirk closes the door. He doesn’t hesitate before crossing the room and wrapping you in his arms.

‘Hey,’ you say.

‘Love you,’ he says.

‘Love you, too,’ you say. ‘You okay?’

‘Yeah. It’s just too easy to lie sometimes, you know? I don’t think good people are supposed to be good liars.’

You squeeze his waist. 

‘You’re good,’ you tell him. He buries his face in your neck. ‘Hey, you’re good,’ you say. You grab a handful of his hair and pull him back so you can look him in the eyes. ‘Dirk, you weren’t lying to hurt people, you saved us from an incredibly awkward conversation and also from our friends … I don’t even know how they would react. I don’t know if we’d just be … like they could hate us, or be disgusted, or …’ You lean your forehead onto his. ‘Love you,’ you say, because that’s really what you mean.

He leans in and kisses you. 

‘Bed?’ you say.

He smiles at you and nods.


	5. Chapter 5

Dave pulls you into the bedroom and starts mouthing at your neck while pulling at the hem of your shirt. 

‘I really need to have a conversation with Sollux,’ you say, trying to squirm away. ‘God, how do I do that? Like, if anything, I’m cheating on you with  _ him _ , not the other way around.’

‘Dude, we’re open,’ Dave says. He holds your hips, but stops kissing you. 

‘Yeah, but I didn’t talk to you about it before I started seeing him, and I still haven’t done that, you aren’t being kept informed, he doesn’t have a clue, it’s all really stupid.’

‘You’re doing the over-thinking thing, bro,’ Dave says. ‘I’m chill. And you haven’t been together long, he’d be chill.’

You look at him doubtfully. He pulls you closer and pouts.

‘Come  _ on _ , Dirk!’

‘No, see, I’ve already lied to him today. I guess that was necessary, but I feel like, karmically, I need to keep things above board for a while.’

Dave doesn’t look happy, but you feel pretty firm on this. 

‘Just checking, okay, but you still want me, right? This isn’t an excuse?’

You reach up and stroke his cheek.

‘I know I’m a dick, but I’m not gonna lie to you about this. And I’m not gonna use Sollux as a scapegoat. You know I’d just tell you if I wasn’t in the mood.’

Dave smiles and cups your ass.

‘Dude!’ you say.

He takes his hand away defensively, both hands coming up as if you’re gonna hit him or something, and your phone is in his hand. He grabbed your phone. 

‘Dude …’ you say.

He flashsteps out of the way before you can grab the phone from him, which does nothing to convince you that it’s a good idea to let him have it. 

When you catch up to him in the kitchen, he’s holding it to his ear.

‘Dave, what the fuck, it’s two in the morning.’

‘Hey, Sollux, thought you’d still be up. It’s Dave, actually,’ Dave says. 

‘Dave,  _ no _ , what the fuck are you doing?’ you say. Your voice has creeped up in volume there. He wouldn’t tell Sollux, would he?

‘No, it’s totally a good reason. See, I need my wingman back.’

Dave pauses and you can just about hear Sollux, but you can’t make out the words.

‘Okay, right, I can do that. Are you under the impression that you and Dirk are exclusive? Because I want to go out and he says he hasn’t had that talk with you yet, and he’s not a cheater, which is all well and good except that I can’t talk to girls for shit, I straight up can't do it, you gotta let me take my bro out, bro.’

‘DAVE!’ you say. ‘Oh my GOD! Can you not?’

You dive at him again but he dodges and grabs a sword from somewhere, holding it out defensively.

‘Yeah, dude, that’s what I said to him! So you’re cool?’

You freeze, waiting to hear Sollux’s response. 

‘Sweet!’ Dave says, giving you a thumbs up around his sword. It’s exactly as awkward as it sounds. ‘Oh, by the way, how would you feel if you guys were never exclusive? Like, he usually does open relationships?’

‘Aargh!’ you say. ‘Dave! No! Why are  _ you _ the one having this conversation?’

You almost try to take the phone from him, sword be damned, but you know he’s not above slapping you with the flat of it to discourage you. You flashstep to the nearest hiding place and pull your own sword out. 

‘Yeah, exactly, still all that stuff, just you can have sex with other people. Or relationships, even. With honesty and communication, obviously.’ 

You swing your sword at his head and he blocks you easily. You didn’t actually want to chop his head off, even if it kind of felt that way. 

‘This is the kind of thing I would  _ work up to _ !’ you tell him. ‘Give me the fucking phone!’

‘No, don’t worry about him,’ Dave says. ‘We’re having a conversation, Sollux, he’s being very rude.’

‘If you think for a second that I’m going to … help you get laid tonight, after this, you are so fucking mistaken.’

‘Right you are, sleep well!’ Dave throws your phone at you and you catch it. Sollux isn’t there anymore. 

‘I’m going to fucking kill you,’ you tell Dave.

‘What?’ he says. ‘I fixed it. We can go fuck now.’

You throw your sword at him. He deflects it with his own sword so that it lands on the couch.

‘I’m sensing that you’re cross at me,’ he says.

You laugh and grab your hair in frustration.

‘I could make it up to you,’ he says. ‘I don’t think there’s a single problem that can’t be solved with a blow job. Come on, you can punish me for being an idiot.’

You look at him incredulously and collapse on the couch.

‘That is not a punishment for you and you know it,’ you say.

He smirks at you and kneels at your feet. You pull your leg away when he strokes it. 

‘Come on, bro. I’m sorry. What can I do to prove that I’m sorry?’

He’s so unconvincing, he’s smiling at you like he thinks he’s getting away with something here. You raise your eyebrows at him. It’s very difficult to look unimpressed at Dave on his knees. It’s an impressive sight. You think you can manage though. He’s still a fucking annoying little brother, no matter the rest of it. 

‘Dirk, you’re not really gonna hold out on me, are you? I’ll do whatever you want. You’re right, I get too much out of blowing you, I’ll do something that’s just for you.’ He clearly is thinking on the spot. ‘I’ll massage you. Get those desk shoulders all loosey goosey.’ 

You don’t give him anything with your expression, just stare at him.

‘Dude. I’ll do whatever. Free pass. I know you been holding out on me with some shit. What is it? Feet? I could give you a foot job? I’m not entirely sure if that’s my foot or your foot there, but whatever, man, I’ll give it a go, I’ll make up for my newbness with can-do attitude, you know that.’

You have to fight a smile. If you were raised by anyone else it would be impossible. He’s such an idiot.

‘Okay, that’s obviously not getting an automatic tick of approval. You … uh, you watch a lot of My Little Pony, is that a thing? Like you want me to be a pony? You want you to be a pony? I could … I mean, I …’

You cock your head to the side, considering. Dave’s eyes widen. 

‘Um, like, I … You have to go slow with me, man, I don’t … That is very outside of my comfort zone but I’ll fucking do it.’

‘Okay,’ you say.

‘Really? Okay, yeah, I said … I mean I just jumped right into pony play, didn’t I, could have possibly worked my way up a list of kinks there, but, yeah, no, this is good. I’m fine.’

You stand up and walk to your bedroom. He follows, walking on his toes like he does when he’s nervous. You roll your eyes to yourself. You cannot believe he’s falling for this. You’re not going to spring this kind of shit on him overnight, it’s like he doesn’t know you at all. Though it is very interesting that all it takes is you being slightly annoyed at him for him to offer you literally anything. 

You keep your face calm as you turn to face him again. He bounces lightly on the balls of his feet. 

‘Strip,’ you tell him.

He nods quickly and pulls his shirt over his head. He’s too worked up to try and play coy, he’s just taking all his clothes off for you. Damn, his genuine eagerness to please you makes it a lot harder to keep being cross at him. He licks his lips when he’s done and looks at you expectantly. 

‘On the bed,’ you say.

He sits on the middle of the bed. You pull out your cuffs from your top drawer and slowly secure his wrists and ankles to the four corners.

‘Uh, not tellin’ ya how to do your job,’ he says. ‘But this doesn’t seem very … ponyish.’

‘No,’ you agree. You sit in between his legs, not touching him at all. ‘I thought we’d talk about our feelings.’

‘You sick fuck,’ Dave says. ‘Why am I naked and chained up?’

You shrug. ‘Aesthetics?’

He grins at you.

‘Bro, you hate feelings more than me, I can get through this.’

You look down at the semi Dave’s rocking just because he’s all tied up and exposed. Yeah, you think you’ll be fine.

‘So, you’re in love with both your friends, right?’ you say.

Dave blushes and looks away.

‘I’ll secure your head if I need to,’ you tell him.

He glares at you. 

‘I’m not  _ in love _ ,’ he says.

You roll your eyes. Technicalities.

‘I like them, yeah …’ he says. ‘They like each other. I  _ think _ Karkat likes dudes too. But he’s so head over heels for Terezi. And I think if he’d just man up and  _ ask _ , she’d date him but she also … like it’s college, you know? And maybe they’re not ready to be with their soulmates yet.’

‘That what you think or that what you hope? You want them to blow off steam on you?’

‘Wish someone would,’ he mutters. He wriggles against his restraints.

You smile at him.

‘Come on, Dave, you don’t do casual crushes.’

He squirms slightly.

‘Yeah I do,’ he says.

You decide to let it go. There is basically no way that won’t blow up in his face, but he’ll be fine. He’ll have you.

‘So, Sollux is cool,’ he says.

‘Yup,’ you say.

‘You ever cut yourself on his hip bones when you’re in bed or what?’

You roll your eyes and smirk.

‘He’s so new to everything,’ you say. ‘It’s weird.’

Dave waves his hand as if to tell you to go on.

‘It’s good. Like, he’s really into everything and it’s like I’m blowing his mind every time. Like, that’s satisfying. And he’s a quick learner and he’s fun and he is super competitive.’

‘Is there a but coming?’

‘I dunno … I like being in control but I like giving it up, too. I think if I didn’t like him so much as a person I would  _ not  _ have the patience to take it this slow.’

‘How slow we talking, bro?’

You shrug.

‘We do hand stuff, mostly.’

‘Dude, how are you not jumping me right now. Weeks, Dirk, it’s been fucking weeks.’

‘It’s not that big a deal.’

‘Dirk, do me a favour, and continue this torturous feelings jam with your legs around my face and your dick in my mouth.’

Obviously you’re a sucker for romance. You consider resisting for about two seconds before you start taking your clothes off. 

‘Are you seriously getting hard at the sight of my bare chest?’ you ask.

‘It’s anticipation, fuck you!’

You smirk and pull your jeans off as well.

‘Can I have a hand free? Or both? You could let me free?’

‘That would be a lot easier …’ you say.

‘Yes,  _ yes _ , let me at you, come on, bro, you want my fingers, too.’

Fuck, it’s hard to say no to him. You unstrap him and he practically dives at you.

He straddles your hips and crushes his mouth to yours. He’s solid and confident against you and you have missed him so much. He kisses you just to the point of breathlessness before he moves down your neck, your chest. 

‘God, missed this,’ he murmurs into your skin. He’s just below your ribs. ‘Fucking love this bit, right here.’

You don’t know how to respond to that. He never runs out of things to say, nice things, stupid things, it’s amazing. And so many of them just dizzyingly affecting. His stupid rambles shouldn’t turn you on so much. They totally do, though.

He runs his fingers down your belly as well, teasing you by spending a disproportionate amount of time just north of your dick. 

‘ _ Dave _ ,’ you moan.

‘Right, yeah, down to business, I was supposed to be apologising, I think, god, who can even remember. I think you just like tying me up.’

He licks a stripe up the right side of your hip, his nose just brushing your dick. God, he’s evil.

‘Yeah, I do,’ you say.

He chuckles.

‘I mean, I’m fine with it,’ he says. 

‘You’re doing a lot of talking. You know, considering.’

He laughs again, his breath warm and tickly.

‘You want me?’ he says.

‘ _ Yes _ . Fuck, get on with it.’

He sits up on his elbows and grins at you. 

‘I’m thinking I should probably grab the lube while I’m here, you know, don’t want to disrupt the rhythm once I get started.’

You stare at him. He stares back. He clearly thinks this is excellent payback. You kick him. He finally rolls over to the drawer and starts to rifle through it. 

‘It’s literally at the top, you’re not clever,’ you say.

‘Don’t you have flavoured stuff?’

‘No, don’t think so.’

He shoves bits and pieces aside. You hate it when he does this. You have it the way you like it. You’re not missing the way he’s sticking his ass in the air as if that makes up for everything.

‘Dave.’

‘Is this a vibrating cock ring?’

‘Yes. I’m losing interest here.’

‘No, you’re not.’

Cocky bastard. You shift your weight subtly. He continues his examination of your sex drawer. You launch yourself at him and it doesn’t take much to knock him on his back while he’s distracted. You sit on his chest, knees pinning his arms.

‘Why the fuck did I let you out of your cuffs?’ you say.

‘Because I’m really fucking good with my fingers and you want me in your ass.’

He talks way too much. You’re taking care of this yourself.

You lean over and grab the lube and slick up both your hands. You keep your knees firmly on his arms. He can’t reach himself like this, you don’t  _ think  _ he can reach you, either. 

‘What are you doing?’ he says.

You stroke your dick slowly back to proper hardness, reaching behind you with your other hand to press your fingers to your taint.

‘Dirk, no, let me,’ he says.

You shake your head and concentrate. He tries to reach for you but he can only reach your thighs. His touch sends electric jolts to you anyway. He’s not all mischievous now, just frustrated, and it’s a fucking good look on him. He digs his nails into your thigh and you groan as you sink back onto your first finger. 

‘Fuck,’ he whispers. ‘Shit should be illegal, do you have any idea what you do to me?’

‘Tell me,’ you say.

‘Fuck,’ he repeats. His hands clench and unclench on your legs.

‘Am I hurting you?’ you ask.

‘No,’ he says. ‘Fuck, should have said yes. Really want to touch you.’

‘You are touching me.’

‘If I talk pretty to you will you let me go?’

You smile at him.

‘What if I wanted to come like this, just by myself all over you.’

Dave’s eyes close and he lifts his hips up. He can’t lift them more than an inch. You’ve got him pretty trapped. 

‘You’re the worst,’ he pants. His eyes open and he glares at you. ‘This isn’t winning. You haven’t won.’

You let your head fall back and you moan as if you’re close. 

‘Fuck, Dirk,  _ fuck _ .’

You rub your slick thumb firmly over the head of your cock, pinching it gently with the flat of your finger. You think you’ll let him up soon, you want something better than your fingers. It’s frustrating from this angle, knowing your prostate is close but not being able to hit it, having to rely on the sensitive rim and the stretch. Which, fuck, you need this, it burns in the best fucking way.

‘ _ Dirk _ ,’ Dave whines. ‘Fuck, if you make me come just by watching you I’ll be so fucking pissed, you’re so fucking hot, please, let me touch you, I’m fucking  _ dying _ here.’

‘I’ll trap you if you try that shit again,’ you warn him.

‘Yes, Dirk, yes, please, let me at you, I’ll be good, I’m good, I’ll make you feel so nice.’

You take your fingers out of your ass and rock back so you’re sitting on his stomach, freeing his arms.

His hands immediately fly to your cheeks and pull you down for a bruising kiss.

You make a little surprised noise and kiss him back, your weight back on your knees on either side of his chest.

‘You win, dickhead,’ he whispers in between kisses. ‘Dominance established, fuck.’

He drags his fingers down your back, scratching despite his short nails, the kind of rough pressure he knows drives you crazy. You lean your forehead into the mattress next to his head and press your body to his, lining it up properly. 

He bucks his hips into yours the second your skin touches his dick, his hands holding your hips tightly. You make an embarrassingly whiny noise and he laughs because your pain responses are so fucked. You turn your head to his neck and kiss it messily and his laugh turns to a gratifyingly breathy moan. He has the most sensitive neck.

You lick and suck, too gently to leave a mark, but apparently firmly enough to make him squirm and moan louder. This is how you figured out that his neck was so sensitive in the first place, he doesn’t even moan this loud when you do this to his dick.

You suck on his earlobe and he arches his back. You swirl your tongue in the shell of his ear and he clings to you desperately. You have no idea why this works so well and that only makes it somehow hotter to you.

‘Please,’ Dave whispers.

You hum a curious noise and lick messily over his ear again.

‘Dirk, please fucking touch me.’

You grind your hips against his and he moans. You shift so you can wrap your hand around his cock. He’s so fucking hard. 

‘Want you to fuck me,’ you tell him.

‘Yes, yes-yes-yes …’

He grabs your shoulders and rolls you both so he’s on top. He kisses you in the hollow of your throat before hooking your ankles over his shoulders and licking your dick into his mouth. 

‘ _ Fuck _ ,’ you breathe. 

Dave somehow finds the lube without breaking rhythm. He slides up and down your dick, his mouth closed all sweetly so each push feels like a wetter, looser version of having sex. Half of the hotness, apart from  _ fuck _ , it just feels so nice, half of it, you swear, comes from the fact that it’s his  _ mouth _ , that he’s so eager for it, it’s fucking …

Your thoughts are scattered when he presses his first finger into your ass. It’s so different to when you do it, you don’t even know why, it’s just better. He doesn’t mess around, you think he’s just as ready as you are. He meets your eyes, his lips red and kissing the tip of your cock as he finds your prostate.

You collapse back into the bed, unable to hold yourself up even though you want to watch him. He rubs that spot again and again as he sucks you roughly.

Your moans are getting embarrassingly loud, but you can’t help it. You’re struggling to take in all of the sensations at once. You realise you’re gripping the sheets hard enough to hurt your fingers and let them go. 

‘More, Dave, more, I can fucking take it, you’re so fucking precious with me,’ you moan.

He hums around you and pushes another finger in and the two sensations make you squirm again. You grind your hips, fucking yourself on his fingers and mouth because you can’t stand it, you want more, he’s not going fast enough.

He pops off your dick messily and breathes hard into your hip.

‘Fuck, Dirk,’ he says.

‘Please, come on, hurry up,’ you urge.

He laughs breathily into your skin, you feel it on your dick, you’re so desperate you feel like you’re gonna explode. He scissors his fingers inside you and you moan and press back into him, urging him deeper.

He groans and presses another finger into you. You see him reach down to his own dick.

‘Come here,’ you say.

He looks up at you questioningly. God, you love his eyes so much, red and intense and so full of expression. 

‘Give me your dick if you’re gonna take so long,’ you say.

You see it all over his face when he understands. He turns and swings his leg over you gracefully. You guide his cock into your mouth gently. He sighs and relaxes above you. He adjusts his fingers again to compensate for the new angle and you suck, pressing your tongue to his dick. His fingers speed up immediately.

This is what you needed, a way to make him feel it as desperately as you. He always goes too easy on you.

‘Mmm _ gah!’ _ he says. ‘Fuck, Dirk, ‘s too much, you’re gonna …’ he whines wordlessly, his face pressed into your thigh. ‘Gonna come if you keep …’

You groan against him, frustrated because you fucking like being filled from both ends and you could go a lot longer than this, you wanted to just sit on that feeling for a while. His dick twitches in your mouth. You take the hint and let him go.

‘I’m good, Dave, fuck me.’

He swings his leg back around and grabs you by the knees.

‘You’re really hot,’ he says.

‘Fuck me,’ you urge, because he’s just staring at you and he’s so fucking frustrating.

‘Right, yeah,’ he says. 

He finds the lube again and takes his sweet time coating his dick.

‘I’m fucking you next time, just to show you what efficiency means,’ you tell him.

‘Jesus fuck,’ he laughs. ‘Efficiency is not in the top ten of words that apply to sex, bro.’

You would really argue with him if he wasn’t—oh,  _ fuck _ – –

He pushes into you and  _ fuck _ , that’s what you needed, so fucking good, you’re so  _ full _ …

And then he starts to move, to rock in and out and it’s better with every movement. You grab at his ass, hook your legs around his hips, buck your hips to meet his thrusts.

He huffs a little and speeds up. He runs his hands down your legs and over your ass as he thrusts into you. You angle your hips off the mattress.

‘Jesus, Dirk,’ Dave says. ‘Are you gonna hate me if I come?’

‘Yes,’ you tell him.

‘Fuck,’ he says. ‘I got this, I’m cool, cool as a fucking … snowcone.’

‘You need me on top?’

‘Ha, no, I can manage … Jesus fuck, though, so hot, like, I think I need a blindfold of something. Uhhh, like, look at that …’ He makes a whiny noise, holding your legs apart as he thrusts painfully slowly. You feel every bit of him, it’s amazing. But you want more, want  _ faster _ , he’s frustrating as fuck. You buck up slightly and he closes his eyes and moans.

‘Dave,’ you whine.

‘Yeah, I’m here, I’m cool, I’m gonna … I’m gonna speed up now, I gotcha …’

He pulls you closer to him and you groan when that movement brushes your prostate, that’s the one you want. 

‘Right, fuck, I can …’ he mutters, before adjusting himself to angle there again. 

It’s so fucking hard not to move. You don’t want to do anything to disturb what’s happening, all that tension, it’s fucking magic, but it feels so good and your stupid brain is telling you that if you move it’ll be better. 

‘Got you,’ Dave breathes. ‘Got you, love, god, fuck, you feel so …’

When Dave starts pumping your dick in time with his movements you think you’re going to die, you push your head back into the mattress, accidentally cant your hips up before you force yourself to relax again and …

‘Fuck,  _ Dave _ , keep going,’ you gasp.

You’re so fucking close, it’s in your belly, you’re going to …

Dave makes a strangled cry above you as you finally come. He only thrusts weakly twice more before collapsing on you. 

‘ _ Why _ do we not do this every night?’ he says.

You groan in response and he falls off you so he’s not crushing you so much. You throw the blankets mostly over you and wrap your arms and legs around him. He fixes the blankets.

‘I see we’re not bothering cleaning up?’ he says.

You just groan again and press your face into his skin. He laughs and strokes your hair as you fall asleep.

 


	6. Chapter 6

It’s Sunday, but your sleep schedule is way too healthy for an 18 year old boy thanks to your two nine am classes, so you wake up at seven like usual. You wait until you’re properly awake before braving the rest of the apartment out of habit, even though there’s no danger here and no one’s expecting you to be alert at all times. 

And Dirk and Sollux are still on their computers.

God damn, you understand that this is a fun class for them and that they feed off each other, but they need to  _ sleep _ , they’re fucking ridiculous! You hit them both on the heads as you walk past their desk. Neither respond. You honestly didn’t think there was anyone as bad as your brother in the whole world and here they are, both in your apartment.

You get yourself a juice and sit on the back of the couch to watch them go. Dirk has two monitors set up and Sollux has his laptop. You stare at Dirk’s screens, at the number of windows he has open. He probably needs another one soon, it’s getting ridiculous. Is that Pesterchum in the corner?

‘Are you talking to each other over chat?’ you ask. ‘While you’re right next to each other?’

‘What are you doing up?’ Dirk says. 

‘It’s fucking morning, what are you doing up?’

‘Game,’ he says absently. 

‘Go to sleep!’ you say.

‘Yeah …’ he says. 

This is almost exactly what happened when you went to bed last night. You grab the back of his chair and pull him away from the computer. 

‘Dave, what the fuck?’ he protests. He tries to spin it back around but you keep your hands on the back rest on either side of him and hold it still.

‘You’ve been at this for like 20 hours, go to fucking bed,’ you say.

‘No, but we just got the coding right for the strife element!’ he says.

‘And it’ll keep! Go to bed!’

‘Dave, you’re not the boss of me.’

‘Wow.’

‘I won’t be long, just let me finish up what I’m doing.’

If Sollux wasn’t sitting literally a meter away, you would climb onto his lap and make out with him until he agreed to come to bed with you, fuck him and rely on the tried and tested method of orgasm to get him to fall asleep. But you’re not exactly keen to start rumours about either of you and as oblivious as Sollux looks, you don’t trust him to stay focused on his laptop if you steal his boyfriend away for sex.

You tilt your head towards the bedroom instead and give him a wink. 

He just rolls his eyes at you. 

God damn, this is what thinking with your brain gets you. Why won’t Dirk join you on the thinking with your dick team?

‘Seriously, Dave, I’m fine,’ he says. He smiles reassuringly. He does look annoyingly fine. Humans shouldn’t be able to look like that after pulling an all-nighter.

You let go of the chair and he gives you another smile before spinning back to his computer. 

That did not go as planned. 

You decide to go to the gym so you don’t feel like you’re watching over him waiting for him to do as you say and go to bed. So maybe Dirk takes advantage of the empty apartment to use Sollux for sleep-inducing sex. God, that sounds like he’s so bad he’d fall asleep. Going from the sounds you hear from Dirk’s room sometimes, you don’t think that’s the case.

You spend an hour at the gym working out and then another half hour chatting up Tavros as he goes through his physical therapy, just to annoy Karkat who is his lift today. You’re not entirely sure why Karkat is immune to your charm, but Tavros at least has the excuse of being straight. He banters with you anyway though, because he’s a good guy and knows what your game is. When Karkat goes to get him a water refill, Tavros waggles his eyebrows at you knowingly.

You tell him very politely that you’ll break his legs again if he likes.

‘Ha! Jokes on you! It was my  _ spine  _ that was broken!’

You grimace at him. 

You come back home feeling pretty good about your day. You haven’t been exercising enough, so it feels good to do that, especially so early. Maybe you’ll get started on that creative writing assignment. It’s your weakest subject, which is annoying because your songwriting class is going great. 

You decide you would have thought of doing that even if you hadn’t run into Karkat.

Dirk and Sollux haven’t moved. This is getting ridiculous. 

You’ve been looking for an excuse to use your trump card, anyway. You casually leave the door unlocked and settle on the couch with your laptop. You wonder if this counts as a prank. You’ll discuss it later with John.

Almost two hours later, you’ve barely made any leeway on your assignment, but you finally hear the sound of footsteps on the stairs. You keep your laptop open, if only because you want to look nonchalant and wait. 

John opens the door sheepishly, crouched over and looking nervous like he’s not quite sure he’s in the right place, but he brightens when he meets your eyes. You grin at him and point in Dirk’s direction. He gives you a dorky thumbs up and puts his bag down carefully and almost silently. It probably wouldn’t make any difference if he threw it at Dirk’s head. 

He sneaks up behind Dirk and puts his hands on his shoulders suddenly. Dirk doesn’t flinch.

‘I’m nearly done,’ he says. ‘Go do a rap or something.’

‘Gosh, that doesn’t sound like something I would do,’ John says. 

Dirk finally looks up from his computer. 

‘John,’ he says, his voice going toneless in disbelief. 

‘Hi!’ John says.

Dirk stands up and gives John a hug, which John turns into a kiss with surprising smoothness. Ah, and nerd number two is finally paying attention.

Dirk seems to sense Sollux staring because he pulls apart and claps John manfully on the shoulder. Well, that’s hilarious.

‘John, this is Sollux, Sollux, John.’

‘Nice to meet you!’ John says. 

‘Likewise,’ Sollux says, lisping adorably. You push down the urge to mimic him. How does Dirk even talk to him without doing that all the time?

‘So, you gonna step away from your rad computers and hang out?’ John says to Dirk. 

‘Ah … Yeah, totally, I mean, obviously I want to do that,’ Dirk says.

Yes! Success!

‘But, like, this assignment is due fairly soon and I think we can really do well on it and we just hit this breakthrough with the strife function and I kinda want to capitalise on it?’

Nooooooooo!

‘Oh?’ John says, looking confused. ‘I mean, I can hang with Dave on his own, but I came to see both of you.’

‘Right, yeah … I will absolutely spend time with you, I seriously think this is only gonna take like, twenty more minutes, tops.’

‘Okay,’ John says. 

‘You gonna come say hello to me?’ you ask, not bothering to move from your place on the couch.

‘Duh!’ John says. Dirk sits back in his seat but you know he and Sollux are still facing you when John bends down and kisses you upside down like Spiderman. 

When John lets you up, Dirk pointedly rolls his eyes at you and spins back around. Sollux is already facing his computer again but his cheeks are flushed and you bet he’s messaging Dirk to ask him what the deal is.

‘You hungry or anything?’ you ask John. 

‘Not for food,’ he says, waggling his eyebrows. God he’s a dork. You put your laptop on the coffee table and pat your lap. 

‘Come tell Santa what you want,’ you say.

‘Dave! Gross!’ John says. He straddles your legs anyway. 

‘You been naughty or nice?’ you murmur in as sexy a voice as you can muster. 

‘It’s not even Christmas time! You’re such a weirdo!’

‘I got something special in the sack for you,’ you say.

John tries to kiss you in an obvious attempt to get you to stop talking but he’s giggling too much to seal your mouth properly. Rookie. 

‘Wanna see—mmpf!’ John kisses you firmly before the giggles come back. ‘Babe, this is a good one, let me,’ you insist. 

He leans his forehead against yours and grins before nodding. God, he has blue eyes. 

‘Would you like to see my north pole?’ you ask, very seriously.

He throws his head back and laughs loudly. 

‘That was not a good one!’ he says.

‘You laughed,’ you point out. 

You kiss him properly and he soon manages to stop laughing. Well, if that wasn’t a distracting performance, you don’t know what is. 

You slip your hands under his shirt and around his back. He nudges your neck to the side so that he can kiss it. You tip your head back to see if Dirk is watching. Huh, he’s standing by the couch. You grin at him. 

‘Having fun?’

‘You want in on this?’

‘Come on, Dave, you’re being entirely too obvious about this.’

John feels like he’s sucking a hickey into your collarbone. It tingles in a way that makes it very difficult to continue to pretend nonchalance. You smile lazily.

‘I think, in this situation, subtlety is useless.’

Dirk strokes your hair absently while he thinks. He’s obviously exhausted if he has to think before he speaks.

‘I just don’t understand why,’ he says.

‘Because you’ve been on that computer for literally 24 hours and nothing else was working!’ you say. 

He scrunches up his face.

‘No,’ he says.

‘Yes!’

‘What did we eat?’

‘I gave you pizza, which was apparently a mistake because maybe hunger could have forced you off the fucking things.’

‘Dirk,’ John says, sitting back in your lap. ‘You gotta look after yourself.’

‘Yeah …’ he says. ‘Can I just finish this one thing?’

‘No!’

Woah, John has a teacher voice. Hot.

‘Dirk, you sit down on this couch right now or I swear to god I will tie you up.’

Dirk looks like he’s considering it. He sits on the couch. 

‘Good boy,’ John says, and yep, he somehow pulls it off. He climbs off your lap and onto Dirk’s, tilts his head back and starts kissing him thoroughly. You like the way they look together.

You remember Sollux after watching them for at least two minutes. Whoops. You look over to him and he is sitting hugging his knees on the computer chair, looking at them as well. You walk over to him and sit on Dirk’s chair, slide it close to him.

‘’Sup?’ you say.

‘Ha, ‘sup?’ he says. 

You do not laugh at the way he says it. You are not a dickhead. Externally. 

‘Dude, what is going on?’ he asks.

‘Did Dirk not explain?’

‘Let me read you what Dirk thinks explaining is,’ he says. ‘“I told you I don’t do exclusive relationships. Apparently Dave thought bringing a guy I’ve been seeing over and making out with him would distract me.”’ Sollux tries to imitate Dirk’s voice. Apparently he’s the worst mimic in the world.

‘Yup, look at that, total distraction. I’m the king of distraction, it’s me.’

‘Is this because we were on the computer too long?’ 

‘Yeah dude, it’s been like 24 hours, shit’s not healthy.’

‘And dragging him to bed was off the table?’

‘You’re sleeping together, right?’ you say.

‘Um, woah, I don’t know where that’s come from or what it has to do with anything …’ He stops trying to avoid your gaze and just looks at you. ‘Yeah.’

‘Right, well have you not noticed that he just falls asleep right after? Idiot can stay up thinking about useless shit like nobody else, but … you shove a boyfriend at him and problem solved.’ Nearly slipped up there. 

It  _ is _ a bad thing if Sollux knows about you and Dirk, right? You’re struggling to remember why that is. 

Because from where you’re standing, you see a guy who has driven Dirk up the wall by refusing to use non-symmetrical codes, whatever that means, who always buys things in lots of two and who you have definitely caught checking you out before. That guy … is probably cool with it. Probably it would blow his mind. You really like that part. 

And if he’s not into it you tell him you’re trolling him.

And if he is, you tell him if he blabs he never has a shot at the two of you again.

‘You jealous?’ you ask.

‘No,’ he says. ‘I don’t mind open. I mean. I have a girlfriend too, he … like we talked this out.’

‘Sweet, bi-buddies,’ you say holding your hand up for a high-five. 

‘I thought you were straight,’ he says. 

‘You literally just saw me making out with John.’

‘I thought that was just …’

‘Gonna give you a hint, Sol, straight boys don’t make out with other boys just to piss their brothers off. Much as I’d do almost anything to piss Dirk off.’

He doesn’t seem to be listening to you. To be fair, the boys on the couch are hella distracting. John is clearly grinding against Dirk’s lap with his fingers tangled in Dirk’s hair. He’s learnt Dirk’s pressure points surprisingly quickly. It probably helps that you’ve been sexting him in great detail about them since the first time you met.

‘So, are you jealous?’ you say. You have a fucking point, jesus.

‘I already said I wasn’t.’

‘Yeah and I don’t mean like are you pissy someone’s kissing your Dirk, I mean are you jealous that they’re getting their mack on and you aren’t.’

He drags his gaze from the couch onto you. His eyes are suddenly focused.

‘Are you hitting on me?’

‘That too weird?’

‘No!’

You smirk and cock your head at him. He’s making this easy.

‘You ever think about the two of us?’

He makes a little gasping noise in his throat and his eyes flick to your lips. You slowly lick them, holding back the urge to laugh at him. 

‘I’m dreaming, I fell asleep coding again and I’m dreaming.’

‘Well, that wouldn’t be surprising, given the stupid sleep-deprivation thing, would it.’

He literally pinches himself. Oh, that’s pretty cute. 

‘Do you think it’s narcissistic of me to be turned on by my twin?’ you say, real quiet, leaning in. 

His eyes widen, he swallows nervously. 

You pull him in for a kiss. Man, you thought John was clumsy with his teeth. You wait for him to get used to the idea and start kissing you properly. You bite his lower lip and lick into his mouth. When you pull away he looks a bit dazed. 

‘This okay?’ you ask.

He nods.

‘I was thinkin’, Dirk hasn’t seen John for a while … could be fun to see if we can steal his attention.’

‘Seriously?’

‘Oh my god, retire that word from your vocab, Sol, it’s too fuckin’ cute.’

Sollux punches you and he’s kitten weak. 

‘Do you and my brother have, just, really gentle sex? Like, keep you on top, let’s not do anything bendy? Like, he’d obviously break you otherwise, right?’

‘Fuck you, I’m tired.’

‘Right, you should go to bed …’ you say. ‘Or, like, we can play the torture Dirk game, which I can just guarantee is more fun. Or your money back, Sol, it’s a pretty good—’

Sollux just about climbs on your lap. You pull him close and kiss him rather than continuing to talk. He’s like a bundle of sticks in your arms, he’s so thin, you actually think you  _ might  _ break him, for all you were joking before. It’s kind of interesting, you want to see what he looks like under his baggy clothes.

You slide your fingers under his shirt and trace his ribs. God, you could actually label his skeleton if you wanted to. You kinda do want to. That would be weird, right? You move your fingers to his back to see if you can feel his spine as well. You can.

‘What are your limits?’ you ask.

‘Oh my god, you are way too similar to Dirk …’

‘Yeah, well, I kinda like not assaulting folk. And I really like the idea of just throwing you down and fucking you right here, but hey, maybe I should check in before I do that.’

Sollux gasps and rocks against you. You grip his hips and encourage him to do it again.

‘Yeah, um, I’m still new … You should do that, though.’

You grin at him and pull his shirt off. You wink at him before you throw it at Dirk’s head.

‘What the fuck,’ Dirk says. He looks over at you and you smile at him. ‘You stealing all my boys now, Dave?’ he says.

‘What, you never learn to share?’

‘Boys,’ John says in that teacher voice again. Holy shit he’s hot. ‘Play nice.’

Dirk glares at you over John’s shoulder. 

You grin at him.

‘Hup we go,’ you say, grabbing Sollux by the ass and standing up. ‘I’m using your bed,’ you tell Dirk.

‘Why? What the fuck?’ he says.

‘It’s bigger,’ you say, walking away.

Sollux waves at them as you carry him out of the room. He’s surprisingly okay with being carried, you kinda expected him to throw a fit.

‘How pissed off is he?’ you murmur.

‘Super pissed,’ he says.

You chuckle at his lisp and hope he thinks you’re laughing at Dirk instead. You drop Sollux on Dirk’s bed and take off your shirt.

Dirk appears in the doorway, looking supremely annoyed. John catches up a second later, grinning.

‘Our beds are the same size,’ he says. 

‘Are they?’ you say, unbuckling your belt.

‘Yes, they’re … you  _ know _ this, they’re the exact same fucking bed! We bought them together!’

He always focuses on the strangest things when he’s tired. This is why he needs to sleep. Of course, you’re having fun now, you’re not gonna let him off that easy. And you wouldn’t want John to have come up for nothing.

You ignore them and face Sollux on the bed. You pull your jeans off and hook your fingers in your boxers.

‘Sollux, yay or nay?’

‘Um, whichever one means you get naked,’ he says.

You kick your boxers away without hesitation and climb onto the bed. He grabs your waist and pulls you close. You kiss him sloppily.

‘I don’t understand what’s  _ happening _ ,’ Dirk whines.

You roll off Sollux so you can meet his eyes.

‘Orgy, bro,’ you say.

‘Is it an orgy with four people?’ John asks.

‘Now there’s a philosophical question. You work on that, I’m gonna fuck this guy instead.’

Sollux moans needily and you devote yourself properly to licking his collarbones. 

‘But there’s … I need  _ guidelines _ ,’ Dirk says. He sounds so confused. He’s supposed to be the smart one. You decide John can deal with that.

John sits on the bed next to you.

‘It’s simple, Dirk, you’re just stupid and tired at the moment,’ he says. ‘Everyone okay with being touched by everyone else here raise your hand!’ 

You sit up so you can focus, feeling a bit ridiculous about jumping the nudity gun. Everyone holds their hands up.

‘Good!’ John says. You’re so hot for teacher. ‘Okay, everyone okay with blowjobs raise your hand! Everyone okay with anal raise your hand! See, look, everyone knows now. And we’ll still use your traffic lights all over the place. And I think we probably all need to gang up on Dirk first.’

You grin at John.

Dirk looks confused. You have no idea what by.

‘Take your clothes off, idiot,’ you tell him. 

He nods and starts to undress.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check the new tags just in case you're under any delusions as to how kinky this is about to get. And feel free to message me on Tumblr (https://www.tumblr.com/blog/megalaurasaurasrex) or comment if you want me to write something in particular! Can't make promises, but I've definitely incorporated suggestions in the past.

You have no idea how you got here. You’re the last person anyone would ever suspect of being involved in an orgy. If four people even count as an orgy, which you’re still not sold on but you’re absolutely not making a single complaint. Because you’re not the kind of person that gets invited to orgies, legitimate or not. And anyway, two groups of two would be exactly how you would want it.

You’re skinny and geeky and you have a fucking lisp, it’s ridiculous that you’re currently sitting on your boyfriend’s bed, watching him undress for you and two other guys. One of whom is his twin. You must have been Ghandi or something in a past life because you haven’t done anything good enough to earn this in this lifetime. Naked twins. Both within touching distance. And you’re being encouraged to touch them.

‘Wanna play good cop / bad cop,’ Dave asks John.

‘Sure! Who am I?’

‘You’re bad cop, you’ve got the hot teacher voice. And I know when to call you off.’

Dave smirks at Dirk cockily. Dirk stands still like he’s waiting to be told what to do. It’s pretty far removed from how he’s been in the bedroom with you so far. God, has he been wanting you to take charge this whole time? 

‘Hey, love,’ Dave says, kneeling on the bed so he can reach Dirk. He cups Dirk’s jaw with a casualness that only confirms your suspicions. They’ve done this before. They do this all the time. ‘You’re up for this, yeah?’

Dirk nods.

‘We’re gonna fuck you ‘til you pass out,’ he says.

‘Yes,’ Dirk says. 

‘We might keep going after.’

‘Yes,’ Dirk breathes.

‘You’re gonna be good for us.’

Dirk’s hand jumps up to Dave’s and he leans into him, fingers twined against his cheek.

John stands up and twists his fingers in Dirk’s hair.

‘Dirk. Tell us you’re going to be good.’

Dirk takes a shuddery breath and his head tips towards John with a jerk. 

‘I’ll be good,’ he says.

John lets go of him and pulls his shirt off. 

‘Sollux, I’m gonna need you to get those pants off, buddy,’ he says. You meet his eyes and he grins at you. ‘Dirk’s gonna suck you off, yeah?’

You nod and start fumbling with your button. Dirk looks at you and smiles reassuringly. You take a proper breath while you’re not being distracted.

‘What’s our play, teach?’ Dave asks.

John pulls Dave into a kiss instead of answering. Dave presses against him eagerly. You don’t think John is Dirk’s boyfriend after all. Dave pulls at John’s jeans with expert fingers without breaking the kiss.

John tips his head back and Dave sucks at his neck.

‘Dirk, you have a job to do,’ John says.

Dirk, who had just been watching the two of them like you were, jumps a little before climbing onto the bed in front of you.

‘You cool?’ Dirk asks.

‘Is there a colour that’s more enthusiastic than green?’ you ask with a laugh. 

Dirk grins at you and kisses you gently. You sigh into it, comforted by what has become very normal over the last couple of months. He licks softly into your mouth and you suck on his tongue. He makes a quiet moan. You kiss him harder. He leans into you and you grab at his waist. He bites your lip and you flinch back. 

He chuckles and bites at your jawline instead. He sucks and bites and kisses at alternate spots. You shiver into it. He licks at your neck and it’s deliciously disgusting. 

‘Get on with it,’ John says breathlessly. You look over at him and see Dave is on his knees, lips just brushing John’s dick. Apparently Dave doesn’t mess around. You’re amazed John can talk at all.

‘Fuck,’ Dirk says. ‘That’s so much hotter when it isn’t …’

‘I know, bro,’ Dave says. ‘Do as he says.’

You have no idea what they’re referencing, but then Dirk hums against your neck before sliding down your body to your dick and you decide you don’t care. Your stomach swoops in anticipation. He nuzzles his nose against your crotch, ignoring your painfully hard cock. You groan.

‘He giving you trouble?’ John asks.

‘What would you do if I said yes?’ you ask.

John reaches out and slaps Dirk on the ass smartly. Dirk whimpers. It is not a bad whimper. You’re suddenly very much motivated to be rougher with him in future. 

‘Fuck,’ you say.

Dirk licks up the length of your cock,  _ very  _ slowly.

‘Hit him again,’ you urge John.

John grins at you and obeys. There’s the sharp sound of flesh hitting flesh, louder this time and Dirk moans. And then immediately sucks at the very tip of your cock. God. Yes. 

He sinks down lower smoothly. You had exactly one blow job before Dirk and only a couple since then from Feferi. Neither of them do it like him. You would stay with Dirk just for the sex even if you didn’t like him. 

You groan.

‘Dave,’ John moans. ‘Got a new job for you.’

You watch as Dave bobs his head several more times before releasing John’s cock messily. Watching that and feeling Dirk is an out-of-body experience. His blond hair falls in his face like Dirk’s never does as he moves. He looks up at John and leans against his thigh. 

‘Prep him,’ John says.

Dirk groans against you and the vibration makes you groan, too. Dave opens Dirk’s bedside drawer and grabs the lube before turning back to Dirk. Dirk moans and takes you deeper as Dave touches him on his thigh. Dave meets your eyes and winks at you.

‘I’m good at this,’ he says.

Dirk pulls off you to laugh.

‘Bro, if you’re disparaging my abilities right now, I can just walk away,’ Dave says.

‘Don’t you dare,’ Dirk says.

John slaps Dirk on the ass again.

‘You’re not in charge here,’ John says. ‘Are you gonna be good?’

Dirk presses his forehead into your thigh.

‘Yes,’ he breathes.

John slaps him on the other cheek.

‘Jesus,’ Dirk gasps.

‘Be  _ good _ , then.’

‘Yes, sir,’ Dirk says. He somehow doesn’t sound sarcastic.

‘Holy fuck,’ Dave says. You have to agree.

He nudges John aside so he can resume his place behind Dirk. 

A moment later Dirk groans and Dave grins at you. A second later he whines. Okay, Dave knows what he’s doing. Dirk’s talked you through it before and he  _ liked _ it, but not like this. He’s done it to you and it was weird and kind of wonderful, but you still like fucking him better than taking it. 

Dirk drops his head onto you and pants as he widens his legs. John grabs him by the hair and pulls him back up.

‘Are you finished?’ he asks you politely.

‘No,’ you say.

‘Dirk, don’t slack off on us now.’

John lets go of Dirk’s hair and he whines.

‘You need help?’ John asks.

‘Please,’ Dirk says.

John grabs him by the hair again and looks at you as he strokes down your chest, very slowly. You get the feeling he’s asking you permission. You appreciate it, considering you don’t know him, and you nod. He guides your dick back into Dirk’s mouth.

‘Want Sollux to fuck your mouth?’ John asks.

Dirk hums in agreement.

John looks at you again. 

‘You can do that, right?’

You nod and make eye contact with Dirk. He stares at you steadily, challenging you. You rock your hips experimentally. Dirk raises an eyebrow at you. You can practically hear him asking you,  _ is that all you’ve got? _ You thrust with more confidence. His eyes close lazilly. 

You adjust your legs under you so you can keep a consistent rhythm. It feels like he just goes limp and lets himself be used, he’s so fucking  _ relaxed _ . 

‘Heads up,’ Dave says.

You open your eyes, not entirely sure when you closed them to begin with, just in time to see Dave slowly sinking his cock into Dirk’s ass. 

‘You lead, Sol, I’m the king of rhythm, I can follow,’ Dave says, smirking cockily. ‘We should totally have music on, how weird is it that we’re doing this in complete silence. John, grab my mini speaker from my room and chuck something on. If you take my phone there’s a playlist called,  _ Plucking The G-String _ , ignore the name I swear to god it’s really good.’

‘Oh my god, how are you this chatty while you’re doing that?’ you ask.

‘Part of the Dave experience,’ John sighs. ‘No one’s to come without me!’

He dashes out of the room, completely naked and evidently fine with that. You know no one else is going to see him, but still.

‘I can tone it down,’ Dave says.

You shake your head.

‘It’s fine, just a bit distracting.’

‘Yeah, that’s kind of the point. Like, have you seen Dirk? Felt him? This fucker’s hot enough that I swear I could blow my load just from standing too close. And he’s …  _ nngh _ , he’s really-fucking-tight and beautiful and he’s just letting me … like this shit is  _ hot _ , Sollux, I can see what he’s doing to you and I can feel this and sometimes talking helps but it isn’t fucking helping.’

‘That’s because you accidentally started dirty talking again,’ John says, coming back into the room. He’s holding a little spherical speaker and as you watch he grabs Dave’s phone from his jeans and starts it going. Thankfully it’s just pretty standard rnb stuff. ‘Do you have any idea what it’s like to cyber this guy? I’d never laughed and come at the same time before I met him.’ John curls his fingers in Dave’s hair and eases him back for a kiss. Dave’s thrusts slow, but don’t stop completely.

When John pulls back, Dave has a very sappy look on his face.

‘Like making you laugh. And come.’

‘Yeah?’ John says playfully. He thumbs at Dave’s lower lip. ‘Come on you?’

‘Fuck yes.’ Dave speeds up again. ‘Me and Dirk at the same time, you can aim, right?’

John starts stroking himself.

‘Want me to talk to you, babe? Bet you’ve forgotten how to come without the sound of my bullshit.’

John groans and then laughs. 

‘Can you imagine? I’d have to get you to record yourself and wear secret wireless headphones when I go out with someone new.’

Dave smirks.

‘I can do that for you, hummingbird.’

John kisses Dave again and Dirk whines underneath you around your cock. 

‘You close?’ Dave asks.

Dirk pulls off you and gasps for breath.

‘ _ Yes, _ stop fucking slowing down, you  _ bastard _ .’

‘You’re not allowed to come until you get Sollux off,’ John says.

Dave laughs.

‘What?’

‘Not a challenge. S’okay though.’

Dirk sinks back onto your dick with alarming quickness and you feel him swallow before he pulls off again. He tongues the tip of you with enthusiasm and then his hand is there, pumping the rest of you in a steady rhythm. His wrist bumps against your balls with every movement and now he’s sucking you and holy fuck, that’s too good, you’re going to come, you can feel it, he’s humming against you and it’s  _ torture  _ how good it is. 

You tap at his wrist to warn him and he just moans, this desperate high-pitched noise and doesn’t change a fucking thing, so you come down his throat with a choked noise. You can’t believe he was just letting you drag it out like that when he could have ended it at any time. It makes you think he must  _ like _ this, likes your cock in his mouth.

He doesn’t let you go, he just swallows around you and takes you deeper again. It’s becoming overly sensitive so you back off and he whines when you do.

‘Give him your fingers, Sol,’ Dave urges, his voice breathy. You look up at him and he’s fucking  _ pounding  _ into Dirk, staring at you. You press two fingers into Dirk’s mouth and he sucks on them desperately, forcing them deeper.

‘John if you’re … wanting to get us before we come you’re gonna have to hurry up,’ Dave says. He pants and you watch his fingers flex around Dirk’s hips. You look at John and see that he’s wanking himself with desperation, staring at the twins. He bites his lip down on a groan as he comes, mostly on Dirk’s back, but on Dave’s chest as well.

‘Should I touch?’ John asks when he gets his breath back.

‘No,’ Dave says at the same time as Dirk shakes his head around your fingers. ‘Close, right? I can get you there, you don’t need your dick touched at all, do you?’

Dirk moans and Dave resettles his fingers again. John sits on the bed next to you and you lean slightly into him so he knows you’re still okay with touch. He leans back against you and strokes along Dirk’s hairline.

‘Okay, actually, pull his hair,’ Dave says.

Dirk moans again and John grabs a handful of spikey hair and pulls.

Dirk makes a whiny moan and you feel him swallow around your fingers before tonguing them out of his mouth. 

‘ _ Fuck _ ,’ he moans. ‘Fuck,  _ Dave, please.’ _

Dave moans and somehow speeds up. You see John tighten his grip again and then Dirk shouts out as he grabs the sheets and presses his face into the mattress. 

‘ _ Dirk _ , ah,  _ fuck _ , you feel …’

Dave jerks forward twice more before he comes too, with the most unfairly attractive come face you’ve ever seen. His eyebrows draw together and his mouth opens slightly and his hair falls  _ just so _ . It’s so hot it makes you a bit angry.

His head falls down so his chin hits his chest and you watch as he takes a deep breath before pulling out of Dirk. He looks up at you from under his eyelashes with a wicked grin.

‘One down,’ he says.

He lets go of Dirk’s hips and Dirk falls sideways onto the mattress heavily. You stroke his cheek and he opens his eyes.

‘You okay?’ you ask.

‘Tired,’ he says.

Dave throws a tissue box at his head. Dirk almost catches it, but his fingers just barely clip it.

‘You need a little blue friend, bro?’ Dave asks.

‘Nah,’ Dirk says.

Dave rolls his eyes at John.

‘Uh, I’m lost,’ John says.

‘Viagra. Or close enough.’ Dave opens Dirk’s drawer and finds a small pill bottle at the bottom without needing to shuffle anything around. He opens it and places a tiny blue diamond on his tongue before dry swallowing it. 

‘Gross,’ Dirk complains, eyes closed again. 

‘You didn’t even see me do it.’

‘Still gross.’

‘Most people can take a tablet without needing a whole bottle of water.’

‘Most people can shut their fucking faces. Also, yes, get me water.’

Dave punches Dirk on the butt before he leaves. He comes back with four bottles of water and passes them out. 

‘You guys want one?’ Dave asks, shaking the bottle.

‘You think we need help getting it up?’ John says, his voice incredulous.

‘This baby lets you get it up again within like three minutes,’ Dave says. ‘Doesn’t do shit for lasting or whatever, just makes blood flow easier.’

John looks at you as if wondering if you are going to do it. This is the weirdest peer pressure drug situation you’ve ever heard of. 

‘It’s safe, honestly. I’ve done my research. But also no pressure.’

You look at John. John bites his lip and looks away as if to think. And then suddenly leans past you and slaps Dirk on the face. You think it was somewhat gentle. Still a slap to the face.

‘’M not asleep,’ Dirk mumbles.

Dave pushes his shoulder and rolls him over so he’s on his back and then straddles his hips. He leans down and kisses him. Dirk lifts one hand up to hold Dave’s face and it looks heavy to you. 

Dave was right, you’ve noticed that Dirk falls asleep after coming. He’s aware of it himself, he’s asked you to sleep with him so he can turn off his thoughts before.

You’re so engrossed in watching the brothers kiss that you jump a little when John rearranges himself so his legs are on either side of your hips. You lean back into John’s chest. You think you would be less comfortable with him if you had slept at all in the last 24 hours or if you hadn’t just come in front of each other. As it is, it’s nice to have the warmth of his body against yours. He rests his chin on your shoulder and you both watch Dave and Dirk make out.

John starts tracing his fingers up and down against your ribs. You feel incredibly tingly, not just from the thrill of having unknown hands on you, but also from watching Dave lick at Dirk’s nipple until he squirms underneath him. Fuck.

‘They’re so hot,’ you whisper.

John hums in agreement. His fingers dance over your hip, dip down your thigh and then up again. The tease of not knowing if he’s going to touch you properly gives you butterflies. Your dick is still recovering from Dirk, but it’s starting to show interest in what’s going on. 

You’re distracted from John by Dirk gasping and then flipping Dave so he’s on top, holding him down and biting him viciously on the neck. Dave cries out, but doesn’t pull away. Dirk licks at him and they meet eyes with an intensity that has your dick jumping against your skin. Dirk pushes Dave down roughly by the shoulders and Dave starts to fight back, the two of them wrestling and kissing and you are so fucking turned on. Dave flips Dirk back over, holding his wrists to the mattress and Dirk bucks his hips against him. Dave bites his neck and he melts, all the fight going out of him. 

‘Don’t pretend,’ Dave growls. ‘You just want to get fucked.’

‘Fuck you,’ Dirk spits.

Dave laughs. 

‘You wanna play that game? I’ve been eating and sleeping like a human, bro, and I can fucking take you on a good day. You wanna go?’

Dirk writhes against Dave but Dave still has him by the wrists. Dirk bares his teeth like an animal and Dave bends down and kisses him sweetly. Dirk whines against his mouth but Dave holds him firm.

‘Fuck,’ John says. 

You lean against John and grind your hips a little. You feel his dick hard against your ass and your body lights up with sensation. He’s turned on, holding you. It’s fucking intoxicating. He tightens his fingers on your waist as you move.

Dave is practically swallowing Dirk’s mouth, pressing against him. Their bodies compete and then relax. There’s a constellation of freckles forming from Dirk’s leg winding round to Dave’s. They look like two halves of one whole as they kiss, losing themselves in the pleasure that comes with knowing each other. 

You press firmer into John as he grinds into you. He presses his lips to your shoulder. You snake your hand up to his neck, to his hair.

‘Dave,’ Dirk whines.

Dave laughs low in his throat. 

‘ _ Dave!’ _

You’re distracted from what the two of them are doing by John finally wrapping his fingers around your cock. You shift backwards and his other hand grabs your ass. He strokes you lightly and you squirm.

The bed bounces and you snap your head up again. Dave has dragged Dirk to his headboard and bound his wrists to leather cuffs that must have been hanging there already. You’ve never noticed them. Dirk is forced to slouch against the headboard. He looks like he belongs in a movie about bondage, his arms wide like Jesus and his lower back almost lying on the bed normally.

He glares at Dave and tries to kick at him. Dave catches his foot and kisses the arch of it. Dirk tries to snatch it back, but Dave holds him firmly by the heel. Dirk’s body comes off the bed a little when he kicks. Dave drags him upwards and scoots under him. You watch as Dave fucking  _ impales _ Dirk on his dick. 

Dirk swears until he bites his lip. Dave hooks his leg around the mattress and shifts until he’s flat on his back, Dirk straddling him. Dirk’s almost sitting upright but held back by the restraints. Dave’s legs are practically crossed so he can fit on the bed. Dave folds his hands under his head and grins broadly.

‘What the fuck is this?’ Dirk asks. 

‘I’m feeling lazy,’ Dave says. ‘Well-rested and lazy. Like, if I wanted to, I could  _ probably _ run a marathon. Certainly have enough energy in me to go out for the day, maybe do some shopping? But nah, I’m just gonna lie back for a bit.’

Dirk looks entirely disbelieving. You lean forward and stroke your hand on Dave’s chest. John lets go of you so you can reach.

‘Hey,’ he says, tipping his head back to look at you. ‘How’re you going? You good?’

‘I’m good,’ you say. 

‘What about you, John, are you—aah-ah, holy  _ fuck _ , Dirk, I’m having a convers...’

Dirk rocks his hips again. Dave’s eyes close and his hips jerk up to meet Dirk. You sit back upright.

‘Again,’ Dirk gasps.

‘Make me,’ Dave says. His hips move anyway. Where you’re sitting you can see everything, can see every tiny movement Dirk is making. You watch as he jolts his arm as if he’s forgotten he can’t move it and swears under his breath. He grinds his ass against Dave savagely, his biceps popping with tension.

‘Jeez,’ John says.

You nod.

‘Wanna wank each other off?’ he asks.

‘Yeah. How do we …’

John makes a thoughtful noise, then, ‘Ah, got it.’ He grabs you by your hips and lifts you over one of his legs so you’re on a 90 degree angle from him. You try not to be insulted by how half of the room apparently thinks they can just pick you up and move you about whenever they like. It’s made a lot easier by the fact that both times have been to make it easier for sex. And John seems like the kind of guy who can and does pick up normal sized people as well, so you don’t think it’s a personal thing.

He arranges your legs on top of his and strokes up them. You shiver a little. He puts one of his arms around your back so you are closer and presses an absent minded kiss to your forehead, eyes on Dave and Dirk. So, he’s affectionate with everyone. 

You trace patterns on his chest. He’s built so different to you. You like the weight of him. You like the warmth of his skin, of his arm around yours. You very much like that he’s already going for your dick again.

You stroke down his length with your fingertips, then back up with your palm. John’s grip on your arm tightens and he mimics your movements. You lean your head on his shoulder and stroke him slowly. You settle into a pace and shift into his shoulder so all your weight is on him and you can watch the boys without moving.

Dave is stroking up and down Dirk’s leg with one hand while Dirk grinds against him. You don’t think you missed much, except for Dirk losing whatever was left of his cool. He’s panting and desperate, his arms are shaking in his restraints and he’s started to sweat. As you watch, a couple of drops on his forehead merge and then drip down his face. He doesn’t stop moving, no matter how wrecked he looks.

‘Dave,’ he whispers.

‘You can do it,’ Dave says.

_ ‘Can’t _ ,’ Dirk whines. He’s slowing down. Dave grabs his dick and he groans, first in pleasure and then in frustration when Dave doesn’t move. 

‘Hate you,’ Dirk groans. ‘Fucking  _ hate  _ you.’

Dave laughs.

‘That’s not how you ask someone for a favour,’ he says.

Dirk stops moving his hips and hangs his head. He’s sweating properly now. You think it probably takes a lot for him to tap out. You know it does when you’re coding. He’s a stubborn bastard. He’d rather spend a week learning something new off by heart than ask for your help. He breathes heavily and you notice Dave grabbing the sheets with his spare hand. You think he’s trying to keep still. You’ve never done sex how they’re doing it. You’ve never competed or drawn it out like this. You feel like you’ve been viewing it as a race because it had running in it when it’s really a much more complicated game.

‘Please,’ Dirk says, finally.

Dave rolls his hips upwards and Dirk moans.

‘Please what?’ Dave asks.

Dirk forces his head up with obvious effort and glares at Dave.

‘Please fuck me, I can’t … Please, take over, fuck me, can’t take it …’

Dave sits up and pulls Dirk with him before rearranging their legs so he’s sitting up, leaning over Dirk.

‘You did good,’ Dave says. He kisses Dirk gently. ‘I got you.’

Dave starts thrusting into Dirk slow and shallow.

Dirk’s breathing hitches and he leans his head backwards. Dave speeds up and grunts with effort. 

John’s hand tightens around you and you speed your own hand up around him. You bite at his shoulder lightly. He makes a little gaspy noise. 

Dirk is making an ‘ _ ah _ ’ noise on almost every thrust Dave makes. Dave has one of his hands in Dirk’s hair and is pressing his forehead to his shoulder as he moves. They’re both breathing heavy now. You’ve never seen Dirk’s hair so messy, not even when he first wakes up. He’s screwing his eyes up and his leg keeps trying to wrap around Dave’s waist and then falling back to the bed.

‘Close,’ Dirk breathes.

‘Come for me,’ Dave pants. ‘Come on, fucker, come for me, say my name and fucking come.’

‘ _ Aah _ ,’ Dirk says. You almost think he’s not going to manage, but then, ‘ _ Dave!’ _

Dave groans and then you hear him pant out Dirk’s name back and he slows to a stop. 

Dave undoes the cuffs on Dirk’s hands and Dirk collapses onto him heavily. Dave is murmuring in his ear, too low for you to hear. Dirk laughs breathlessly. They’re cheek to cheek and chest to chest and it’s a lot sweeter than you could have imagined. 

You and John catch each other’s eyes and make the mutual decision to take a break. You smile awkwardly at him.

‘— _ heavy _ , but that’s what I do for you,’ Dave says. He’s back to normal speaking volume, apparently. ‘Gonna lie you down, okay. You still cool with being fucked to sleep?’

You don’t hear the words Dirk says because he mumbles that badly.

‘Mmm, you got one more in you.’ 

Dirk sighs and nods against Dave. He hasn’t opened his eyes since Dave uncuffed him. 

‘Okay,’ Dave says. ‘Hup.’

You scoot to the side so Dave can position Dirk on his side in the bed. He laughs.

‘You’re asleep already, aren’t you? Jesus, you’re ridiculous.’

He looks at you and John.

‘Okay, either of you got a somno thing? ‘Cause that’s really more his kink than mine. Ha. I feel like I could say that about  _ so _ many things.’

‘Quick break first?’ John says.

Dave nods. 

‘Yeah, shit, don’t have to … yeah, good idea.’

The three of you drink water in silence. You have no idea how much longer the adrenaline from this situation is going to keep you awake. Lying down with Dirk and just sleeping for the next week is starting to sound pretty fucking good. Still, you don’t exactly want to end your first orgy with only having received a blowjob from the boy you’re already seeing, awesome as that is. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are any obvious errors, please let me know. I just had to post it, I've reread it that many times I can't see errors anymore!


	8. Chapter 8

You watch Dave as he drinks his water, keeping your hand on Sollux's knee. He looks like he wants to fall asleep too, he keeps making tiny swaying movements. 

'What was that word before?' you ask, trying for confidence. You think you pull it off. Dave's never made fun of you for not knowing the vast array of kinks that he apparently has expertise in, but there's always that moment where you're not sure if it's  _ really  _ obvious. 

'Somno?' he asks. You nod. 'Basically means you wanna involve sleep in the sex. Dirk is way more into the receiving side, you know, someone coming onto him as he sleeps, maybe with drugs so he doesn't wake up properly but still has some awareness, but he's into the giving too. Likes the thrill of trying not to wake me, or something.' Dave shakes his head, smirking at Dirk. He's said before that they both wake up at the slightest noise, so you can't imagine that goes too successfully.

You drink more water while you process that. It's not something you'd thought about before. Like, obviously you've had  _ sexy dreams _ before. Maybe that's the appeal? Like a more physical version? And yeah, waking up to sex is definitely something you would like to do sometime, like how you and Dave woke Dirk up by kissing him awake last time. 

Giving it. That's what Dave's offering up now. Or Dirk. Whichever. You don't feel too concerned about Dirk's willingness. Dave asked him like three times if he wanted this and it seems to be a pretty established preference. You're mostly just happy to be involved with what the twins get up to.

You look at Dirk. He's asleep already, completely relaxed and naked. You think about how he's already been fucked by Dave twice, how you could probably just push his legs open and enter him. With how wrecked he is, you wonder if he would wake up at all if you were gentle enough. You wonder if he would dismiss the sensation as part of a dream. You feel hot all over at the thought of that.

'Um,' you say. You force yourself to drag your eyes off Dirk and look at Dave instead. 'I could ... I'd be interested.'

Understatement of the century. What is it about these boys that makes you discover new things you like? You're five years older than them, you feel like you should have some clue what you're about in the bedroom. No wonder you've been struggling to date since you met them. It's hard to do the dinner and a movie thing when you can sit at home and watch a movie with Dave and then have him talk you through pulling yourself off, watching him do the same.

'Sweet,' Dave says. 'What about you Sollux, bet you could take turns if you were into that.'

'What else is on the table?' Sollux asks uncertainly. 

'Me,' Dave says, winking cockily. 

You laugh and he grins at you. Sollux doesn't, but you think that's because he's too interested in the possibility of having Dave. You know the feeling. 

'You know how to prep me or d'you want me to do it?' Dave asks, crawling over to Sollux. You stroke down Dave's back appreciatively as he moves past you. 

'I can do it,' Sollux says, something slightly defensive in his tone. 

'I don't know what you can and can't do, bro, we haven't slept together before,' Dave says. 

'You haven't talked about it?' Sollux says doubtfully.

'Dude, that would be so rude,' Dave says. You snort. 'Me talking to you about Dirk is different, bro,' he tells you, turning away from Sollux. 'I asked Dirk first.'

You poke your tongue out at him. You're not surprised by that. He asked you if he could show Dirk your chatlogs once. The thought of them getting off to you was very hot. Dirk's made a couple of cameos to the cyber parties, but it's hard to drag him away from his own computer.

You turn your attention back to Dirk. Dave and Sollux are kissing next to you and you could hardly be less interested. Which isn't anything against them. It's just that this idea has got you  _ extremely  _ interested.

You ghost your hand up Dirk's leg. He's on his back, all exposed for you. You're not sure if you want him like this or if you want to see if you can roll him over without waking him. God. Decisions are hard. 

You decide you want to be able to see his expressions. If he has any.  _ God _ .

You stroke up and down his leg, feeling the warm skin. He's so incredibly relaxed. You inch closer to his cock. It's soft, which ... shouldn't be a turn on? But it's just confirmation of the rest of it, that he's asleep, that you're getting away with something. You stroke it, so gently, eyes on his face. No reaction. You swallow.

You trace down from his cock, to his balls and squeeze them, just the slightest tightening of your hand. Still no reaction.

You sit back and try to get your head functioning again. You feel almost drunk with desire, you hadn't even heard of this before Dave mentioned it and now you're having to stop yourself from losing your mind. 

'Dave,' you say, tearing your eyes off Dirk.

Dave is sitting on Sollux, grinding slowly against his lap. You apparently completely tuned all their foreplay out. He turns to look at you.

'Hey,' he says, voice breathy.

'Are you sure this is cool?' you ask.

'Yeah dude, he's hella into it. As into it as Sollux is into my ass, and that's basically as into something as anyone can be.'

'You're an idiot,' you tell him, failing to stop yourself from smiling. Dave just winks at you and does an exaggerated grind against Sollux. 

_ 'Fuuuuck _ ,' Sollux says. 

You feel slightly reassured. You're starting to think that the  _ I shouldn't be doing this _ is kind of the point to this kink. You turn back to Dirk. Your stomach swoops with anticipation. 

You find it hard to stop looking at him long enough to grab the lube. It isn't as though you've never been distracted by how attractive the twins are, but this is above and beyond that. You almost feel like if you look away he'll vanish and this opportunity will be gone. You're so incredibly hard, even though you just came not that long ago. 

You slide your lube-slicked hand over your dick and groan at the memory of coming on his back earlier, just like this. You let go of yourself and nudge his leg to the side. It's heavy with sleep, and even though you want to be gentle, you have to lift it to get him to move. You carefully guide his cock so that it rests on his belly. 

You weren't planning on fingering him at all, you know that he's probably still loose from Dave and god, he probably still has Dave's come inside him, that's so hot, but he's all exposed and tempting and you want to  _ touch _ .

You pour more lube on your fingers, wanting it to be as easy as possible, so easy it's unnoticeable, and touch the tip of your finger to his hole. You look up at his face. He's calm and asleep. You're so incredibly turned on by this.

You slip your finger into his ass slowly. It goes so easy. He frowns in his sleep slightly, but then his expression smooths out. You use the pointer finger of your other hand to spread him open and something leaks out of him. You're not sure whether it's lube or Dave's come, but either way it is  _ fascinating  _ to watch. 

You push two fingers inside him and play with his ass, feeling the heat of his body and the texture of his walls. His cock is starting to swell, but you don't think he's waking up. You wonder if he's dreaming. 

Part of you really wants to drag this out longer, but you can't stand it anymore. You want inside of him, you want to be surrounded in that tight, wet heat of his ass, you feel like you could come just from this but it isn't enough and you are going to see this through. 

Right, you probably need more lube on your dick. You take care of that, feeling more distracted than you ever have before. Fuck. You ease his thighs open even more so that you can settle in between them. You guide your head to his hole and press forward.

That crease in his eyebrows is back, so you stop, even though it's killing you. You want so badly to just go for it, but that's the appeal of this, you have to go gentle, you have to be subtle and build the tension. 

'Are you really just getting started?' Dave asks in a low voice next to you.

You almost jump, but you control yourself. You smile sheepishly at him. 

'Yeah,' you murmur. 'Uh ... this is really hot.'

Dave looks at you speculatively. 

'Cool,' he says. 'I'm gonna make you take over this specific Dirk duty.' He grins at you. 

'He's just so ...'

You push in a little more, watching the way your dick slides into his asshole. It's gorgeous.

_ 'Fuck _ ,' you whisper. You can't even finish the sentence. You don't know what you meant to say.

'Yeah, I'm with you there,' Dave says. 

You glance behind you to see where Sollux ended up. He seems pretty close to sleep, but his eyes are half-focused on where your dick is half buried in Dirk's ass. 

'You want privacy or you want me?' Dave asks. 

His hand traces up your side lightly. 

'Want you,' you say. 

'You want to talk me through what you're feelin' here?' he says, lips against your ear. You shiver. 

'Yeah,' you say. 'It feels ... I dunno, sneaky?'

It amps up the danger that much more to be talking about it openly while Dirk is still asleep. Dave nods against your shoulder, hand now stroking up and down your back. 

You press deeper into Dirk and groan. That tiny frown is back on his face and his dick is fully hard now. You don't think he's awake, just reacting to feeling you. You're gonna have to be more careful. The thought sends a thrill through you. 

'I feel like I have to be clever,' you tell Dave. 'It's like ... he's so gorgeous I can't even help myself, like I don't dare let him wake up in case ... oh god, that sounds so bad.'

'The fantasy is chill, dude. He's hella into this, it's not like ... He likes it for the same kind of reasons.'

Dave kisses you on the shoulder and presses himself closer to you. 

'Want me to tell you how he convinced me to do this?'

You thrust in and out, gently as you can, as Dave talks. You nod.

'He's giving up control completely. He can't tell you what he wants, he can't make you do anything. You're just so overcome by desire for him, because he's hot, because you love him, whatever, he's wanted like this and his brain isn't getting in the way for once. And you are just taking exactly what you want from him.'

You stroke Dirk's legs and thrust into him faster. He's a dead weight against you, relaxed and easy, just  _ taking  _ everything you're giving. You can't help but shift so that you can thrust in him deeper. His mouth falls open as he sighs.

'He doesn't want to think, doesn't want to ask for it, just wants to be so irresistible that this happens. As if he isn't brain-meltingly hot all the time.'

Dave's fingers tease your nipples as you thrust into Dirk. It somehow feels even better to be part of a team doing this. He kisses your neck and you tilt your head into him. 

'You're so hot,' he whispers. 'Jesus, I wish I could record this.' His lips leave your neck as he glances behind you for a moment, and then he's back.

'We never did somno. You know, on film,' he whispers. A thrill runs through you. You've seen the porn they have done together, Dave trusted you enough to share that with you. You have no idea why. You could be showing it to everyone, boasting that you've slept with pornstars. You wouldn't, but you know so many who would.

‘Dave,' you whine. 'Feels good.'

Your brain completely stops you from doing better words. Dave's hands tighten around you.

'Tell me,' he says. His voice is deep and so, so sexy.

'Want to come,' you tell him. 

'You can come, John,' he says. 'Don't worry about Dirk, he's so fuckin' out of it, just nail him, fuck him good, you got this.'

You shift so that you can do as Dave says. Dirk makes a low moaning sound as you move him. 

'Do it, John, fuck, get him before he wakes up,' Dave says.

You obey, thrusting in hard and deep. Dirk's cock is leaking against his stomach and his eyes are scrunched closed rather than relaxed, but you know he's not awake yet, you know you've got him at that sweet spot where he doesn't know if he's dreaming or not. 

_ 'Fuck _ ,' you pant, thrusting harder. 

He's going to come without even waking up, you're going to do that to him. He's going to come just based on the feeling of your cock inside him, of your hand around him, forcing him to orgasm without knowing why. You grab his cock and start jerking it. Dave pours lube over your fingers and onto his dick and you groan from the slick feeling in your fingers. You have no idea why that feels so good.  

The build up has been so long coming that you can't last long like this, not when it's the best angle, when you're so turned on. You bury yourself deep inside him as you come, stroking Dirk faster and harder to compensate for the way that you've stopped moving.

His legs twitch and he clenches around you as he comes.

'That was really hot,' Dave breathes. 

You ease out of Dirk and he slowly opens his eyes. He holds up a shaky thumbs up to you and then rolls onto his side, looking bonelessly relaxed. 

You lean into Dave and he wraps his arms around you. 

'Do you need ...?' you ask.

'I got off three times,' he laughs. 'Dave Junior is just boasting at this point.'

'That's the least disgusting thing you've ever called your dick,' you tell him fondly.

'What was the most disgusting?'

'Snot rocket,' you tell him decisively. 

He smothers his laugh in your hair.

'How long can you stay?' he asks.

'Um ... probably overnight?'

'Fuck yes, loads of time for John cuddles.'

You lean into him a bit more and he kisses you on the forehead. He's such a softie, you can't believe you thought he was intimidating when you first met him. 

'You wanna leave these guys to sleep and watch a movie or something?' Dave asks. 

'Shower first?'

Dave stands up and helps you to your feet as well.

'John, you're a god damn genius. Someone get this man a fucking medal for services to sensible action. Shit, John, you should probably get dressed before the presentation, I ain't tryna cramp your style or anything here, you do you if you wanna be a nudist but, I mean, there'll probably be a lot of people all chanting your name and tryna get a piece of that sexy brain.'

You shove him towards the door, smothering your laugh against your hand so you don't wake Dirk and Sollux. You slap him on the ass at the door and he just wiggles it at you. 

You're super impressed by their shower. The water pressure is mindblowing and even with two of you under the water there isn't an awkward cold spot, it's just everywhere. Dave tells you that even though they shower together a lot, Dirk has to really be persuaded to have shower sex because he's paranoid about the drains. 

When you get out, it's somehow still the middle of the afternoon. You feel like days should have passed while you were in Dirk's room.

'What are we doing for dinner?' you ask Dave.

'I dunno, man,' he says. 'Order something in probably. We don't have any real food, we're dumb college students.'

That is so unacceptable. 

'Right, where's the nearest supermarket?'

Dave doesn't believe you at first, but after you spend ten minutes ignoring him in order to make a list of everything a kitchen should have, plus the ingredients to make your favourite comfort food, he accepts that it's happening and shoves his shoes and shades on. His acceptance doesn't stop him from being a contrary shit while you shop though. 

'I can't believe you're making me be the mature one,' you tell him after he uses his whole arm to sweep all the cornflakes on the shelf into the trolley. 

'What if I really like cornflakes?' Dave says, the smallest smile in the world ruining his pokerface. 

You stack the cornflakes back on the shelf and jab him in the ribs when he goes to do it again. You invite him to sit on the end of the trolley while you push it and that keeps him out of mischief so long as you park the trolley in the centre of the aisles. You feel like you're corralling your 3rd graders, not your sort-of boyfriend.

You choose frozen vegetables even though they kind of hurt your soul because you don't think for an instant that you're going to be able to convince him to cook regularly enough to use fresh ones. Baby steps. You'll settle for preventing him from getting scurvy. 

'I take a multivitamin,' he says with a wink when you tell him that. You roll your eyes. 

He insists on paying, even though he also paid for your flights and he's the college student and you have an actual adult job.

'Dude, I got cash money,' he says. 'People take one look at this hot bod and they just throw it at me, I don't know what to tell you.'

You wonder a lot how much money he and Dirk made from their videos. Their apartment is nice, they're going to good schools and Dirk's computer looks like it's about to take over the planet. When you asked if it was worth it, Dave didn't even mention the money. His face got uncharacteristically serious and he told you that he'd do any batshit thing he had to if it meant he ended up with Dirk.

You have to take a taxi back to the apartment because you got way too much to walk back, and then Dave insists on doing one trip even though the driver says he'll wait if you need to do two. Dave tries to take more than you and has to hand over two of his bags before you even get in the building. 

'So, what are you cooking?' Dave asks, sitting on the bench while you put away his groceries. 

'Chicken laksa,' you tell him. 'It's a family recipe and it will actually heal your soul, I don't joke about this.'

He doesn't seem to know what to say about that. 

'Do you have pots and shit? I didn't even think,' you say.

'Yeah, Dirk thought he was gonna move out and be some master cook dude, gonna steal Guy Fieri's crown, just slay bitches left and right in the kitchen.'

You ignore 95% of Dave's sentence, because it's only wise to do that if you want your sanity intact, and follow his pointing finger to a draw with pots in it. He doesn't move his ass while you start making the paste. The fact that the boys who have been living on pizza and ramen have a food processor boggles your mind for a couple of seconds before you decide you don't care, it's your benefit. You hope your yai can't see you using the easy way out from the afterlife, but you really can't be bothered doing it with a knife like she taught you. 

'So, I don't actually know what this is,' Dave says.

'It's like a Thai noodley soupy deliciousness.' You grin at him.

'And your family's ... Thai?'

'Mom's family, yeah! Which, um ... okay, how spicy can I go here?'

'Dude, we're from Texas. Spice it up. All the way up. Top story spice, please. Bam, flavour-time.'

You grin at him and do as he says. You love chilli so much. You get Dave to chop the chicken and laugh your butt off when he tries to hold the knife with both hands like it's one of his dumb fake swords which are just everywhere around the place. Once you show him what to do, he picks it up surprisingly quickly, so you let him do the vegetables as well while you cook the sauce. 

The trick is that you cook the paste and coconut cream first, and then add everything in. If you've got time, you almost always cook chicken that way, because even though you have to do it longer to make sure it's done, it makes it so amazingly soft. 

You tell Dave all this while you cook. He actually shuts up so he can listen to you, and it's kind of overwhelming being the focus of that much attention, especially when you're basically just sharing tips from your mom and yai and you don't sound professional at all. 

Dave drags you to the couch to watch a movie when you tell him it needs to sit for a bit. He sits on you as a joke so you wrap your arms around his waist and lock your hands together so he can't escape. 

'Aw, man, can you be cool?' he says.

'Nah,' you say. 'I'd try, but you're such a dork it wouldn't be worth it!'

'You're the dork,' he says. 

You can't help but laugh how childish he sounds. He slumps against your chest and you hug him tight. 

'I'm actually really cool,' he says. 'I make cool music, I've got cool swords. I'm the king of cool, they elected me last week. It was a frankly alarming majority, John, you probably heard about it on the news.'

'Dooooork,' you tell him. 'Let me watch the movie, you giant dweeb, jeez!'

He's quiet for about a minute and a half before he starts rapping at you about apocalypse movies. You can't even be mad that he's missing the good bit, you've both seen it before and he's too cute.

Sollux and Dirk are both barely functioning when you force them to wake up for laksa and then take a shower. They get a free pass on not using the wooden take-away chopsticks that Dave dug out from somewhere, but you judge them for it even if you don't comment on it. 

'Hey,' Dirk says to you as you help him back to bed by providing a shoulder to lean on. 'Dave said you're my new somno buddy.'

You feel yourself blush horribly. You make a noise that is probably agreement. 

'Sweet,' he says. 'I am so fucking tired.'

'I'm not surprised,' you say, clearing your throat awkwardly.

'Mmm,' he says. Then, louder, 'Dave.'

Dave is by your side almost immediately, so quickly you don't even see him move. 

'Sup, bro,' he says. 

'John did good,' Dirk slurs sleepily.

'I know bro, I was right there,' Dave says incredulously. 

'Top drop,' Dirk says.

You stop waiting for him to get off your shoulder and gently push him into his bed. He's asleep before he can say anything else ridiculous.

'Yeah, that's a good point,' Dave says. 

Okay, you're putting that down to twin magic. He didn't say anything that could be a good point. Dave doesn't pay any attention to your baffled look, just leads the way back to the couch. When you get there, he looks at you seriously.

'You feelin' okay?' he asks. 

'Yeah?' you say.

'Cool. Just 'cause a lot of folk can get ... kinda like an adrenaline high and then the drop afterwards? It's thrilling, having power over people like that.'

You have no idea what he's talking about. 

'I just want you to know if you feel guilty or tired or whatever thinking about today, you did awesome. We all loved you taking charge and you were so fucking good with Dirk, right?'

One moment you're just kind of confused as to why Dave is even bringing this up in the first place, and the next you become aware that you're crying. You touch your cheek, confused. 

'Ah, shit,' Dave says, pulling you closer to him. 'This is why Dirk plans everything, I forget shit like this, John, I'm sorry.'

'What?' you say. You don't even know what you're asking.

'You're wonderful,' Dave says, his voice almost a whisper. 'You're so good. I'm so glad you did that for us. You looked after us so well, hey, you're okay.'

'I don't understand,' you say. Your voice sounds weird through your tears. You don't really cry at all, not even when you think you should, sometimes. 

'This is really normal,' Dave says. 'Dirk gets this real bad. It's why what you did for him tonight was so awesome, he hates having to pull the strings.'

He squeezes you tight and strokes your back while you calm yourself down. You take really deep breaths once your eyes have stopped being weird and leaky and you kind of feel light. Like crying hurt your chest or something and now that's not happening and it's really a relief. Dave's still murmuring compliments to you but when you sit up a bit straighter, he stops. 

'What was that?' you ask.

'Top drop,' he says. He's watching you carefully as if he thinks you're gonna break down again. You don't think you are. 'You really took the reins in there and did stuff you hadn't done before. I mean, we kinda had a chill wind down and everything, so that's all good, but it's hit Dirk days after the fact before, so I'm real glad ... you know. You're here.'

You're still not sure you understand. But you're glad that Dave is here, too. 

'I'm ... really tired,' you tell him.

'Your lucky day, then, 'cause I'm the best cuddle buddy in the world.' 

He leads you into his room and starts undressing. You look at your clothes doubtfully. It's a bit dumb to be self conscious now, especially with Dave.

'Hey, you want some jim jams?' Dave says. 

You look up and he's wearing some truly hideous pyjamas. You think they have anime characters on them, but you honestly can't tell. They're about two inches too short in the leg, and he's paired them with a plain grey t-shirt like he's being classy. It feels good to laugh, and it feels even better to get into the ghostbusters themed set he hands you.

In bed, he lets you be the big spoon, and being in control of the amount of contact that's happening makes you feel a lot better. You sneak your hands under his shirt, just to feel the warmth of his skin, not for anything cheeky, and press your face into his shoulder. 

'Night, John,' Dave says, pressing your hand closer to his belly for a second before relaxing. 

'Night, Dave,' you reply. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm leaving this here for now. I'm not saying for sure that I'll never pick this up again, but I know what I was writing this for and I think I've outgrown that need. Thanks for everyone's support in what was a truly fun story to write. :)


End file.
